Forbidden Gravity Of Love
by NordicAutobotGirl
Summary: Earthspark AU: When an Autobot signal is detected, Rodimus' life will be changed forever by this new, familiar face. This new bond of friendship eventually turns out to be so much more than he realized. So much more. Warning for dark themes, language, violence. Will rate up to M-rate later in future chapters. Tribute to Spiritstrike.
1. Hero Of The Day

Alright, alright, good people! This one is a very big surprise for me to write but it has a good reason why. This story is my tribute to Spiristrike's Earthspark Quadrilogy stories! This story is of course AU Earthspark related and I've got granted permission by Spiritstrike to use Rodimus Prime and other characters from her Earthspark universe. I'll also bring some OCs that belongs to me here as well. However, I need to warn you a lot for this story contains dark themes, swearing and violence. This story will also contain both English and Swedish, which I'll do my best to translate over (You'll get the translation on the bottom of every chapter). I'll also rate up to M-rate later in the future for a certain reason. Yes, yes… don't ask me but this story will have Roddy/Shotty slash pairing. The cause of this is a top secret!

Also, as you can see below, I'm gonna give you soundtracks on each chapter you read. It's actually an experiment I'm already working on my crossover _**The Guardians of Midgard**_ but decided to expand it. Since I love music, I found that everything becomes much more alive by listening on the chosen music while reading and I get easily more expressed by my emotions. You're very welcome to try and I would love to see your feedbacks.

Disclaimer: Transformers belong to Hasbro. Earthspark Quadrilogy belongs to Spiritstrike. Some OCs belongs to me however.

**Soundtracks:  
**First scene: Fire Up The Shuttle from Elysium, Ryan Amon

Second scene: I'm Gonna Tell Jesus from Pain & Gain, Steve Jablonsky

Third scene: Cold War from The Amazing Spider-man 2, Hans Zimmer

Fourth and final scene: Your Secret Is Safe from The Mortal Instruments: City of Bones, Atli Örvarsson

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Hero Of The Day**

* * *

It was early on the morning when Rodimus got woken up by a call through the com-link. The sound threw him off his berth as the call pierced straight through his sensitive audio receptors and he landed roughly on the floor. His plate nearly cracked by the slam as he groaned from the pain while stars danced in his vision. His processor ached for a while before it eventually cleared away.

"Who the hell…?" he muttered, letting another groan to escape from him as he put a finger on his audio receptor.

_::I apologize to wake you up so early, Sir,:: _came the serious tone from Prowl, though Rodimus wasn't sure if it was really him. _::But Teletraan-One has just picked up Decepticon activity. We need you here urgently.::_

"Yes, yes," Rodimus mumbled while he blinked several times to get his optical systems clear and awake. "I'm on my way."

The young Prime was quick to get up and hurry to take a quick shower in his private shower rack before he walked out from his quarters. He rather jogged through the corridors to the Command Centre where he discovered he wasn't alone. Optimus Prime and Ironhide were standing alongside with Prowl at the large monitor, their gazes were fixed on the screen, though it was Optimus who noticed his approaching presence.

Rodimus hurried towards the monitor, his optics stuck on the several signals that were beeping loudly. Judging by the signal, there were purple twenty Decepticon signals, though strangely they were in an abandoned town. Thank god the Decepticons weren't near any inhabited areas connected to the abandoned town, the bad thing was they seemed to be in a hurry, as if they were trying to find something before the Autobots came to them.

"Anything to report?" he asked, turning his attention to the elders.

"So far, we don't know what they are up to," Prowl began, the serious look was full in suspicion and thoughtful as well. "What concerns us, however, is Teletraan-One detected another signal a couple of hours earlier."

"Another signal?" Rodimus blinked twice.

"Yes," Prowl continued with a nod. "However, we lost it before we could identify it."

Rodimus then turned his gaze to Optimus, who looked extremely thoughtful. He sensed the silence that hung above the tall elder mech like an invisible cloak that made him look more concerned than he'd ever seen before. He narrowed his gaze as if he was struggling to figure out many things at once.

"Whatever those 'Cons are looking for," Ironhide cut in, "we gotta hurry to get there and find out!"

Then suddenly the monitor beeped again, causing the Prime along with the elders to jerk up their shoulders and shoot their optics to the screen. What Rodimus failed to see was how Prowl's optics went wide. There he saw a red signal that seemed to be fleeing from the Decepticons. Then it hit him almost in an instant.

It was the signature of an unidentified Autobot!

Being snapped of his thoughts, Optimus stared seriously before he looked at the young Prime, who looked over his shoulder. But there was an odd look Rodimus noticed directly. The look of his face didn't look any familiar he had seen before. "Prowl, make a quick identification on the signal," Optimus suddenly ordered to Prowl.

"On my way," the black and white SIC answered as he quickly typed several buttons on the desk. But nothing came up which surprised them.

The young Prime instantly noticed something strange about Optimus and Ironhide. Their faces didn't look familiar at all to him. He couldn't read them. None of them spoke a word or moved a muscle cable as their faces remained unreadable. It confused him. Why won't they tell him what was going on?

"Rodimus, go ahead." It was Optimus who broke the silence after a short moment. "I need some time to prepare my Vertex Armour. I'll catch you later once I'm done."

"Of course, Father," Rodimus answered. "I'll gather my men and head there with a shuttle. Ironhide, you come with me too."

"I'm on it!" The old, black mech didn't need to be told twice before he had already hurried away from the Command Centre. The young Prime along with the other elder mechs rushing through the corridors as Rodimus contacted his guardians, Bumblebee and Sideswipe, then Arcee and finally Skyfire and Springer through the com-link.

Everyone was gathered, ready for what was ahead of them once he arrived. The shuttle stood ready with the hatch door open. Ironhide was gathered too, though he'd probably loaded with extra ammo for his plasma cannons just in case there were going to be a tough fight. His guardians along with the byzantine femme and the seekers were waiting for his orders when he cleared his throat.

"Alright, guys," Rodimus said. "We've got twenty Decepticons chasing after an unidentified Autobot. They're under attack and we gotta hurry if we can save him before losing him in their hands!"

"Yes, sir!" None of them didn't need to be told twice as they knew the rule; hurry up and get the hell to the place and kick some Decepticon afts. After he got saved from the Decepticons back on Mars, he had grown mature for his role as a Prime. But still he had a long way to go when it comes to charge despite all the help from the elders and his friends.

Immediately Rodimus and his men hurried into the shuttle with two drones that were the pilots. They activated the system of instruments as the sound of awaking engines roared, igniting the thrusters to blast the shuttle of the ground. Skyfire and Springer had already launched up in their plane forms, flying far ahead before them when they launched after them.

* * *

The abandoned town's old buildings were slowly cracking down at collapsing point. The Decepticons scattered around when the shuttle landed around three kilometers away. Black smoke rose from the burning buildings and slowly being consumed by the intensive fire. Luckily there were no humans in the town since it had been abandoned for a long time out on the fields.

"Let's roll, guys!" Rodimus ordered as he was the last one to leave the shuttle just as it was about to lift up again.

Then he ran forward to leap up and transform into his handsome Ford GT car form. His engine roared fiercely as his tyres kicked up dust and sand, followed by the Camaro and the byzantine McLaren that drove fast behind him, and the last ones were the Corvette and the black truck. The team was driving fast but cautiously as they had little idea what will happen next.

_::Looks like they haven't detected us yet,:: _Sideswipe said through the comlink. _::They're probably very busy -::_

Suddenly it snapped off as the team heard a distant screech from tyres and a furious roar from a powerful engine, capturing their attention as Rodimus' proximity sensors detected the first Autobot signal that was being chased by ten Decepticons. Immediately he pushed his accelerator to speed up, driving faster before the others and a cloud of dust blew over them when he followed the signal's coordinates.

As he drove, he came towards the Autobot signal when he spotted ten trucks similar to Ironhide's own but were Cybertronian customized with dark purple bio lights. Then he spotted something that shone like pure glistering silver on the bright sunlight and it drove faster with a fearsome roar.

_Who the heck can someone drive that fast?, _he thought as he saw how fast the silver light drove by as he accelerated up more speed, trying to push himself. He was lucky to come between the silver light and the Decepticons that were coming straight from behind.

The silver light soon revealed to be a Koenigsegg One:1 which he had never seen before in his young life. The streamlined shape with black and orange patterns made it look like a real racing car that drove faster than he could catch up with despite how much he pushed himself. But he couldn't despite how he came over his limits.

_Damnit!, _he mentally swore when the Koenigsegg made a sharp spin to turn, its tyres screeching as white smoke billowed from its exhaust.

Then, as the Koenigsegg nearly made a spin of 180-degree, it lifted up sideways and made a volt in the air just as it transformed into an Autobot and he landed gracefully on the ground like a parkour master. The tall and slim Autobot with a broad torso had a blue visor that covered over his light blue optics, flashing brightly by the sunlight. The right arm had a large tattoo shaped like a black tribal dragon trailing down in spiral from the shoulder all way down to the wrist.

Rodimus was amazed. He'd never seen an Autobot like him before, though his amazement nearly made him losing his concentration. Who was he? But then his sensors alerted him for he was about to collide with the stranger! Instantly Rodimus slammed on his brakes, but despite all his attempts, he couldn't stop in time. But much to his shock, the mech flipped over him so gracefully that he was mesmerized.

The young Prime then spun sharply around and transformed up when the stranger swirled his head over his shoulder, the door wings twitching in tension. "Vad i helvete höll du på med, kaa?" he yelled furiously in a strange language Rodimus couldn't understand, though his voice sounded more desperate than frustrated.

"Hey, you!" Rodimus snapped back, completely confused over the stranger's strange language. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Stå inte bara där och glo!" the silver mech barked. "Ska du hjälpa mig eller göra ingenting?!"

Rodimus had no time to speak as the ten Decepticons caught up with them, transforming into their bulky robot forms with fully loaded plasma cannons and fired a storm of bullets. He and the stranger tried to dodge from them, ducking and weaving, but he was transfixed over the stranger. His movements were gracefully swift, the glistering armor blinding his optical system as the time itself dragged on very slow motion.

He could see every single detail on the stranger's body. Then he saw how the mech jumped up in the air, making a spin like a figure skater to then back flipping as every plasma swooshed by him without ever touching him like fire arrows that missed its dancing target. When the stranger landed again, his arms shifted and sliced out his plasma guns, shooting with a furious roar in a spinning dance. Rodimus got so badly distracted that he failed to see incoming bullets reaching towards him.

"**Akta dig!**" the stranger shouted, he was quick to rush towards him and leapt to throw him down on the ground.

The young Prime yelped when his broad chest pushed him down against the ground that cracked up by their weight. "Thanks, man!" he thanked him awkwardly, only to get a slap on his cheek plate when the mech sat up on his chest. "Ouch!"

"Get going, kid!" the mech yelled but his accent made him sound very strange to Rodimus. He'd grasped his chest underneath his chin, shaking him up and down like a ragdoll before he threw up on his legs, shifting his hands into plasma guns again and shot several shots at once.

"Hey, I'm not a kid!" Rodimus snapped angrily, though he had little time to complain before he, along the stranger, had to dodge a missile that launched out of nowhere. The missile hit the ground and blasted up a large hole into the asphalt. Immediately he converted his hand into his blade as he charged towards a large, one-eyed scarred Decepticon, its blood-red eye stared fiercely at him in the form of a berserker.

The young Prime showed no fear nor hesitation as he ran faster, holding his sword arm on a straight line behind him when the large Decepticon roared out its battle cry and charged to him. Despite its bulky size, it was rather fast on its legs, but not enough as Rodimus had _disappeared_ in front of it. He'd leaped up in the air, roaring as the berserker looked up and the last thing it saw was how the blade pieced through its thick neck.

He threw the head off the body and kicked it away when he suddenly saw Bumblebee and Sideswipe coming towards, Arcee and Ironhide close behind them. Immediately the Corvette transformed up, the wheeling feet skating forward elegantly as Sideswipe leaned down with one of his blades that touched the surface of the asphalt, charging towards his target. The silver mech was quick and swift on his movements when he sliced his blade through his target's body and divided it into two parts.

Bumblebee was quick to fire with his plasma cannon, hitting and missing as he dodged as many as he could. Soon the whole team fought against the remaining Decepticons. Arcee hurried to Rodimus when they suddenly heard Ironhide calling, "Hot Shot!"

"Hot Shot?" Both the Prime and the femme asked, surprised.

"Ironhide!" the stranger called to the old mech. "Du tog din söta tid att komma hit, kaa! Äntligen någon som är proffs!"

Ironhide chuckled, amused over the stranger's attitude. "You haven't changed much, hot-head." He loaded his cannons, rising them up and fired on three Decepticons at once. When it wasn't enough for him, he roared and charged against them. He rose up his right fist, giving a mean right hook to a Decepticon's face that smashed into several pieces before using his cannon and blew the head off the body.

Their cries in agony pieced through every Autobot's audio receptors while they fell down with melting armor and smoke steaming and slowly bled to a painful death. One by one, the enemies fell to the team's victory. Large metal pieces were scattered around, the smell of death spread over the area as the ground was covered in Energon.

The stranger – Hot Shot – ran as fast as he could when he suddenly toppled to the side and rolled for several paces, his body sizzling. A missile had made contact with him. When he finally stopped, he gave a low groan of pain. One of his lower bled down in rivulets of Energon. He sat up, trying to cover the injury with one hand.

"Hang on, Hot Shot!" Sideswipe cried, but he couldn't turn his focus as he was busy fighting against another large Decepticon.

However it was Bumblebee who ran to him, followed by Rodimus and Arcee while they provided coverfire for the stranger. "Are you alright, Shotty?" Bumblebee asked worriedly, kneeling beside him.

"Heh, never better, Bee," Hot Shot gasped when he saw the young bot with the amber and orange flames coming to him. "And I see the kid's coming as well…"

"Don't call me kid!" Rodimus hissed annoyed. "And you better thank me for bringing my team here!"

"Heh! Säger du så, grabb?" Hot Shot huffed in his language again, wiggling up an optic ridge in tease. "Du borde fatta du är rena mögen_._"

Both Rodimus and Arcee became completely confused, which made the yellow scout snicker. They just stared at him with the widest optics they'd ever done like a couple of younglings getting the biggest surprise in their lives. "What is that language you're talking?" Rodimus inquired rudely, though the stranger seemed not to taking it seriously. He looked rather relaxed much to Rodimus' annoyance.

"Hey! Show respect to him, Rodimus," a voice suddenly interrupted in a sharp tone from Ironhide without warning. They glanced back and spotted the old mech and Sideswipe approaching. "And Hot Shot, you know very well not everybody can understand your Swedish language."

"Swedish?" Arcee asked surprised. She'd never heard about it before since she arrived on Earth several months ago, and was still learning.

"Ja," Hot Shot answered softly to the confused femme, throwing up the visor over his forehead and revealed the lightly blue optics. "Arg!" he groaned out when the burning pain struck like thunder through the leg, forcing him to grasp his grip tighter.

Luckily, Ironhide was quick to stand by his side and he offered his hand to help him up. Unexpectedly, both Sideswipe and Bumblebee helped him to carry up on his injured leg, which surprised Rodimus a lot. Had they known each other? If so, how long time had they known? Then he thought it carefully… the odd look Ironhide had earlier back in base when they tried to identify the signal but got nothing. Suddenly it hit him. Somehow, Ironhide and Optimus knew who the Autobot was without needing to identify the signal!

"Where's your human partner?" Sideswipe suddenly questioned, snapping Rodimus out of his thoughts and looked straight at the injured mech.

As it happened, Hot Shot's optics became wide in horror. "Starscream is looking for her," he answered desperately like he'd become instantly afraid to lose someone very close. Something the young Prime himself knew very well by reading the face plates.

"Is Starscream looking for Ylva?" Bumblebee became horrified.

_Ylva?, _Rodimus thought. He'd never heard such a name like that before. It sounded very strange and unfamiliar for his young audio receptors. "Where is she, Hot Shot?" He then turned to Hot Shot, now looking so serious that it burned in his optics and made him determined to find the human partner.

"She's gotta be over there," the silver mech pointed to the town. "She's probably hiding somewhere. Arg!"

"Are you sure you can still fight?" The Prime then asked, narrowing his optics.

"Of course, kid… I may be injured but I'm tougher than I look," Hot Shot told to him with a cocky wink. "I can still fight."

Although Rodimus wasn't convinced as he saw the mech limping forward. His injured leg would only slow him down and time wasn't on their side today. He could see that Hot Shot found it difficult to stand on his legs without groaning out in pain. However, he saw a glow in that painful gaze, a flame of stubbornness. He thought through it carefully. Should he take an injured Autobot with them that will either help or put them in danger? It sounded so simple for him to decide but it wasn't that easy. Shall he really take with an Autobot he hardly knew and who had already annoyed him enough?

But at same time, Hot Shot's his partner was out there. He had no choice.

"Alright then," Rodimus sighed. "Ironhide and Bumblebee, you two make sure you cover Hot Shot. Sideswipe, Arcee and I will drive before you."

"Heh, önska dig lycka till, grabb," Hot Shot huffed. "And kid…"

Having enough of the stranger's language, an irritated Rodimus shot a daggered look on him there he transferred his warning. "Stop talking with that language and stop calling me for kid!"

But the mech just laughed, probably to laugh from the pain rather than to tease. "Ja, ja. You gotta hurry now before I start talking again then."

"Arcee, Sideswipe, let's find his partner and save her before Starscream gets to her!" Rodimus ordered, transforming quickly to his vehicle form and drove off.

* * *

"Come out, come out, little human insect!"

Warm pants touched the twenty-five year old woman's skin as Ylva held the black and brown Finnish Lapphund with a white stripe on its chest, and a red harness wrapped around its chest. Her clear gray eyes were moving around as she checked around without daring to move her head. Her breaths were slow and silent, breathing slowly while she listened to the loud thuds that were shaking outside her hiding place, groaning gears and the hissing voice that brought chills down her spine. Next to her lay her second dog, a large, old wolf-gray and white Alaskan malamute that was shaking in fear though didn't give any noise.

"Shh… Lugn, Jokke och Kickan," Ylva tried to comfort her dogs in her Swedish mother language.

"Come out, you filthy little insect!" the voice shouted again. "I know you're hiding somewhere!"

The walls started to shake as the being drew closer and closer. Ylva instantly hugged her dog tighter when the roof broke apart and a large clawed hand snapped its way through in an attempt to grab her. The malamute – Jokke – howled a bark, showing his teeth when Starscream spotted the young woman running away and her dogs galloping after her.

She ran through the wall that had a huge crack that size of a door, running as fast as she could from the destroyed building when she suddenly stumbled over and fell on the gravel ground. Jokke stopped on her side when the growling from above was heard. Ylva quickly turned around and scrambled backwards as the angry Starscream leered over her.

"You think you could run away from me?" he hissed, reaching his clawed hand to grab Ylva's legs and lifted her upside down in the air. The dogs barked and howled in panic and ran away to find shelter. She gave a loud cry for help when they suddenly heard spinning tyres that screeched loudly and a Ford GT with amber and orange flames suddenly leapt out of a cloud of dust. It transformed up into Rodimus Prime.

"Put the human down, Starscream!" he roared.

"Well, well, well! Rodimus Prime…" the tall seeker growled, amused to see the young Prime standing bravely. "You're brave to come all alone to face me."

"Hah!" Rodimus huffed cockily. "Long time no see, Screamer. I didn't expect you be here alone either."

"Don't stand there!" the woman shouted angrily, blood dripping down her heart-shaped face. "Do something!"

"Shut up, your little insect!" the SIC snarled at her, spitting on her.

That moment was distraction was all that Rodimus needed, he ran towards him as he ejected his blade in a swift motion and slashed at his hand. Starscream immediately yelped and accidently dropped the human. However, the fall wasn't lethal for the human as she made a spin in the air and landed on her butt clumsily. She ran to hide behind a corner of a badly damaged building there she watched the two Cybertronians. But it was a quick watch. She had to find her dogs.

Rodimus was over the seeker, trying to use his blade while holding the seeker's shoulder with one hand. But Starscream had other plans. He immediately ignited his thrusters as he grabbed the Prime's face and lifted up in the air. He spun like a twister, swinging Rodimus around like a ragdoll while he gave a scream in pain. Before the grip could squeeze his helm, Starscream dropped him from the sky and he tumbled towards the ground. He heard the sound of approaching tyres and then a desperate cry from Arcee. He landed and rolled over the ground for several yards before he stopped, using his hand as a brake until he came to a stop.

"Roddy! Are you alright?" Arcee ran to his side but he gently pushed her away stubbornly as he looked up. Then he heard Starscream's thrusters ignite, and then ear-piecing sonic booms echoed through the sky as nine Decepticons seekers flew in. The SIC transformed into his F22 Raptor form and blasted up a launch to the sky.

At same time, two familiar planes appeared out of nowhere. It was Skyfire and Springer. _::Rodimus, Optimus' on his way::_ Skyfire reported before he launched a missile at seeker and made an aerial spin to dodge another missile. _::He'll be here in less than five minutes. I and Springer will take care of the Decepticons up here.::_

"Thanks, Skyfire, good luck!" Rodimus gave a quick reply when he suddenly heard roaring engines. He made a quick look over his shoulder to see Sideswipe, Bumblebee, Ironhide and Hot Shot arriving and transformed up directly. But he couldn't speak a word when they suddenly heard a sharp whistle, then barks and howling that sounded not coming far from the Cybertronians.

"That's Ylva's dogs!" Hot Shot exclaimed, although he gave a loud groan by the pain that struck through his injured leg. "Jokke! Kickan!"

"Shotty!"

The Cybertronians turned their heads at the sound of a woman's voice. Immediately Hot Shot stepped forward, though he suddenly fell forward and smashed on the ground. Bumblebee was quick to stand on his side and helped him up on his legs just as the barking and howling drew closer. Ironhide hurried to stand before the team. "Ylva! Where are you?" he shouted.

Nothing except a very loud bang from the sky that exploded, though it was not something the team needed to focus on. The human and her dogs were they're most important goal.

"Ironhide, come with me!" Rodimus ordered. "Arcee, Bumblebee and Sideswipe, you stay with Hot Shot."

"Heh, I'm coming with you, kid," Hot Shot said.

"No, you're not," Rodimus said stubbornly, shaking his head. "You're injured and you barely can walk."

"Pft. You're worse than I thought."

"And you're twice as worse!"

"Stop it, both of you!" It was Arcee who had snapped. "Roddy, we've got to focus now!"

With the femme between them, the mechs glared on each other as Rodimus shot daggers upon the annoying stranger while Hot Shot stared back. Only knowing a short time and already annoyed by each other, both of them felt they had enough of each other. But Arcee was right. They must focus! "Alright… Hot Shot, you better keep moving. We don't have much time," Rodimus demanded to him.

Hot Shot nodded while balancing on his good leg. "Såklart."

Without needing to say, Rodimus transformed along his team transformed into their vehicle forms and drove as fast as they could. He accelerated to speed up when his sensors picked up the fast approaching Koenigsegg that roared furiously and passed by easily. His engine raged in fury as he drove faster and dust kicked up by his spinning tyres, but he still couldn't catch up. But the drive through the town didn't last long before the Koenigsegg transformed up. Despite injured, Hot Shot stood tall and ready.

"Ylva!" he called.

"Shotty!" Her voice wasn't far. Then he heard barks and howling that were coming to him, then he saw his partner running with her dogs galloping before her. The dogs reached him first, followed by their owner that reached out her arms. "Shotty, tack och lov att du är här! Är du oskadd?" She asked worriedly when Hot Shot carried her and the dogs in his hand. He shuddered from the pain.

Then she spotted the other Autobots and her eyes widened in surprise when she saw familiar faces. But none of them managed to speak a word before they were suddenly assaulted from above by missiles that were launched from Starscream. The F22 Raptor, followed by other Decepticons seekers, dived down in the speed of light and launched several missiles towards the team.

Without a thought, Rodimus ran to Hot Shot. "Take cover!" he shouted as he leapt over the mech, who had curled down with his partner and the dogs in his arms, and they rolled over just as the missiles hit the ground and blasted up a large explosion. The shockwaves from the explosion knocked the Autobots off the ground.

The young Prime had his arms wrapped around Hot Shot's shoulders. He gave a loud groan, releasing himself free while his audio receptors gave a beeping sound that pieced through his helm. He couldn't feel anything but pain that ached through his limbs and back and the hammering ache inside his processor.

He thought he saw shooting stars when he heard a loud laughter from above, then the horrible painful grip that tried to tear through his shoulder and he felt him being lifted up in the air. He screamed in agony as Starscream ignited his thrusters to climb higher while holding him tight with one of his bird-like feet. The talons pieced through the metal, although not deep enough to cause severe bleeding.

Slag, Rodimus didn't like how far high above ground he was. He estimated that it must be over hundred meters above the surface of earth. He didn't look down as he'd closed his optics and bit hard on his lip plate to keep himself in control from the pain and the fear. _Remember the training, _he thought, repeating the thought again and again.

"**RELEASE HIM!**"

Suddenly he blinked up his optics wide-open as he saw a large figure flying towards them through the clouds. It was Optimus in his Vertex Armour!

The former Autobot Commander's large body gleamed in the sunlight as his thrusters behind his back powered to their maximum, the broad silvery black wings shone even brighter. The battlemask with the blue visor that covered over his optics flashed with such ferocity it only made Starscream shrink back a bit. Starscream remembered the battle between him and Megatron back on Mars. It was a tremendous battle between the titans. Now when he had arrived… that meant huge trouble for the Decepticon SIC.

"Optimus!" Starscream yelped, still holding the young Prime in his grip. "What a big surprise!"

But he didn't have to wait when the former Autobot Commander suddenly was already in front of him. The alarming speed was so fast that it never gave Starscream's sensors time to calculate before the collision between them occurred. The force of the collision was so fierce that it caused him to drop Rodimus.

Optimus clenched his right hand into a fist and smashed it right into Starscream's face, and then he used his left fist and punched him even harder. Metal pieces were cast in the air from the damaged face as Starscream squeaked, though he couldn't use any of his limbs because he fell into a dark blurry sight there he could only see the glimpse of the flashing blue visor. They were spinning in a spiral downward, smoke hissing from Optimus' wings while he punched again and again before he pushed the Decepticon SIC to grab one of the feet with both his hands. Then his wings spread outwards, pulling him out from the spiral and held him still in the air just only less than forty meters above the ground.

With his thrusters pushing fiercely to keep him steady, Optimus roared as he began to swing Starscream around into a violent spin like a twister and let him go. The fall was very fast but the landing was very hard when the seeker smashed into a building that exploded upon contact.

"Decepticons, retreat!" Starscream alerted, trying to burst his damaged thrusters of the ground while fleeing from the flames. It took not long before Optimus watched as some Decepticons fled away, two of them coming down to help their injured SIC despite his protests.

But it was a short time of triumph for the former Autobot Commander when he suddenly heard a cry echoing through the sky, which made him to turn his head over his shoulder.

His optical sensors scanned quickly, detecting a fast falling object that made his spark to jump up under his throat and determination flashed on his optics to save his son before he smash on the ground. The wings spread out as he shot himself through the air at an alarming speed, making him looking like a large eagle when he heard how fast he approached to the desperate cry from the falling Rodimus.

His optics behind the visor went wide open in horror when he watched how his son fell faster than he calculated. "I'm coming for you, my son!" Optimus called, pushing his thrusters over their maximum.

"Father!" Rodimus cried loud enough to be heard on far distance.

The former Autobot Commander reached out his arms just when he collided with Rodimus, wrapping his arms around the young mech. The wings flung around them, trying to stabilize the spinning. Just then they heard loud echoing sounds from explosions that surrounded them and spotted Skyfire appearing out from the clouds, chasing after two Decepticons seekers as he fired some missiles after them. One of them got hit, exploded up into a ball of fire that fell in a spiral while the other one dodged and retreated.

_::Good to see you here, Optimus!::, _Skyfire called through the com-link. _::The 'Cons are retreating. Scared the slag of Screamer?::_

"Don't worry about him," Optimus chuckled through the com-link. "He's done for today."

"Father," a whine came from the young Prime, who embraced him gently around the neck. "Thanks for saving me. Now… can you please put me down?"

Optimus chuckled deeply. "Of course, my son."

* * *

"There they are!" came the shout Rodimus and Optimus heard once they landed along with Skyfire and Springer. It came from Bumblebee. First they saw him, Sideswipe and Arcee running to them.

"Where's Ironhide?" was the first thing Optimus requested once the Autobots had approached them and were standing in front of them, frowning aware that his old friend was missing. But the answer didn't take time before he saw the black mech coming with a silver mech he hadn't seen, yet… it made the very core of his spark to pulse faster than ever before.

The silver injured mech was Hot Shot. With help by Ironhide, he limped quickly forward as Ironhide carried him along his side. But that wasn't him Optimus paid mind for. He was looking for someone else. Someone he hadn't seen for a very, very long time.

Then he saw the woman jogging before the limping mech as he heard the sharp barks and the loud howling coming from the two furry dogs that galloped fast to him. Shivers trailed through his spinal column when he saw the clear gray eyes of Ylva. He hadn't seen those eyes since… the day they separated the year just before the great battle in Chicago occurred several years ago. Without saying a word, he stepped forward, unnoticing the other Autobots that were looking at him with wondering optics.

Immediately Ylva stopped jogging once she saw the giant Autobot walking towards her. He looked different, though the body looked similar except the wings and the unfamiliar battlemask with the blue visor. She stayed still as the thuds from the giant's feet shook the earth below her feet, slowly breathing. Her dogs ran back to her, standing on her side with nervous wiggling tails and whining loudly.

"Ylva Uusitalo? Is it really you?" the deep baritone asked.

She knew it was him.

"Det var aldrig som igår, Masse kära du," she said.

He had missed to hear the beautiful tone that sounded like she was singing out her words. That sweet voice had he missed so much that he would gladly spend a whole day and night just to listen on it. Only to hear the singing voice, though he knew she wasn't singing, it made his spark pulse with joy. He hurried to get closer to her though he made sure he didn't scare the dogs, and then kneeled down in front of them.

Optimus chuckled deeply when he reached his hand and felt the small, gloved hand of Ylva. "Jag har saknat dig mycket, flicka." His Swedish though made him sound very funny because of the melody in his voice didn't fit. He sounded like a total moron.

"Jajaman, kaa," Ylva answered, shaking her head with one raised eyebrow over hearing him sounding like a moron. "Fast du låter fortfarande kasst."

The former Autobot Commander grimaced disappointed, feeling defeated. "I know."

"Ja, ja, whatever…" Ylva folded her arms over her chest.

"Hey, you two know each other?" Both Optimus and Ylva looked straight on the young Prime who was heading to them. His face was surprised, very wondering but very confused. "Father, why haven't you told me about this earlier?"

"Hey, not surprising when we've made a promise to them," Ironhide cut in, surprising him. "And that's something we've kept until now."

"What promise?" Rodimus questioned.

But he didn't get the answer directly when the black mech helped the injured mech to stand on his good leg. "Yeah, and I see you guys got new faces," Hot Shot spoke, though he was talking to Optimus.

"Hot Shot, are you alright with your leg?" Optimus paid mind on the injury on the silver mech's leg. "Ratchet should take a look at it."

"Pft, it's just a flesh wound," Hot Shot huffed cockily but had a pained smirk.

"Aww, stop acting like the Black Knight again," Ylva moaned annoyed, turning around to glare at her partner with her fists on her hips. "You're bloody injured and you gotta let Ratchet fix it, man, or else Masse will drag you all the way to him!"

"Masse?"

All optics turned to Rodimus, but then Optimus, Ironhide, Bumblebee and Sideswipe burst in laughter, causing Rodimus, Arcee, Jetfire and Springer to stare in total confusion. "That's my nickname she's calling me," Optimus chuckled deeply in his voice, rising up his arm to hang it over Rodimus' shoulders.

Rodimus pouted with a huff before he glanced down on the woman and her dogs. "Pardon me Yl…"

"Ylva Uusitalo. That's my name," Ylva introduced herself, tilting her head to one side before she looked down on the malamute and the lapphund that were sitting on either sides of her, panting fast to cool down from the heat. "These are Jokke and Kickan. And that lazy hound so called Hot Shot isn't as badass as he thought to be."

"Hey! För vad, gumman?" Hot Shot snorted, balancing on her good leg when he stumbled and fell forward. He'd landed pretty hard on the ground if Ironhide didn't catch him.

"För att du har varit oschysst nu igen, särskild med honom," she swirled around to shoot daggers at him while she pointed at the young Prime. The silver mech puffed, looking away from optic-contact with his human partner while limping back and forth on his good leg. It was then Rodimus then noticed that Arcee was standing next to him with curious optics.

Like him, she was very wondering and confused, full with curiosity. The byzantine femme kneeled down, her gaze fixed on the furry dogs that rose from their butts and showed awareness for the slim femme, yet none of them gave a bark or howl to alert. They wiggled their curled tails carefully when they tried to step forward just as she reached her hand down on the ground in front of them. Holding her hand still and not making any hastily movements, Arcee observed how the dogs slowly came closer and closer on her.

The dogs sniffed on every inch of her fingers and then they started to lick with friendly wiggling tails. The malamute became talkative with different howling sounds while the lapphund began to bark very excited. She started to run around the fingers in excitement when she jumped up on the hand, squatting down and peed down.

"Kickan!" Ylva yelled sharply, rushing to Arcee and used a hand gesture that told her dog to jump of the hand and come to her. She was quick to kneel down and grab the harness. "I'm so horrible sorry. Kickan has her issue to hold herself when she's excited."

"No, no, no!" Arcee denied, rising up her hand to clean of the yellow pee of her hand. "It's okay. I've never got such a close encounter with human pets before."

"Jokkmokke!" Ylva suddenly yelled again, however this time on her malamute which had run to Optimus' foot and rose up his back leg and peed. The malamute moved instantly away when Optimus shooed him, making grumbling growls as he rose up his foot to clean it off. The other Autobots were chuckling, though Rodimus, Hot Shot and Bumblebee were giggling childishly.

With a mutter, Optimus then glanced down on the malamute with a raised optic ridge. "You haven't changed much, Jokke. Ylva… what brought you here so far from your homeland Sweden?" he then asked.

"Ah… things have changed a lot," Ylva sounded slightly sad, which the former Autobot Commander noticed directly and he worriedly frowned, something that Rodimus noticed. "We've been looking for you, Masse. We've been on the run since the battle in Chicago happened."

"Yeah… We don't have a place to stay, Optimus," Hot Shot interrupted by purpose. "We would be so glad to join your team again."

"I see…" Optimus sighed, the frown deeper in worry.

It made the young Prime to step forward, getting all the attention from every Autobot and surprised the woman. He checked on every corner of his head, receiving all the optic-contacts from everybody before he fixed his optics on the woman. Those clear gray eyes made him to feel wanting to do something. Also he wanted answers to his questions that were waiting. How long had Optimus and the woman along with Hot Shot known each other? What kind of promise had he along with Ironhide made to them?

Rodimus swallowed while thinking through what he shall say. Hot Shot had annoyed him much already but same time he needed medical attention. Ylva Uusitalo however made him to think more carefully. Should he really bring a human to the Autobot Base? What if she suddenly called the government? But at the same time, after hearing her telling herself and her partner had been on the run for a long time, she seemed likely that she can be trusted. Yet he knew he cannot be too certain about it. Trust can be tough to gain sometimes but sometimes you had to trust yourself and learn to trust strangers.

It felt like it took forever for him to think when he finally made his decision. "Then I would gladly to invite you to the team and offer you a place to live in Autobot Base, Ylva Uusitalo and Hot Shot. You two deserve more than enough you'll ever desire. Also, my name is Rodimus Prime, leader of the Autobots."

As if all air had escaped from their lungs, Ylva and Hot Shot stared at him, stunned. None of them spoke a word nor moved a muscle as the silence swept around them. Even the dogs didn't move nor making any noise when Rodimus stepped to stand in front of Hot Shot and offered his hand to shake with. At first, the silver mech didn't speak a word but neither shook directly with his hand, though he knew better. He had many thanks to give to the stranger that helped him to find his partner, and now offering them a place there they can live in safety, and in return he better show respect.

"Thanks… kid," Hot Shot muttered slightly, though he sounded somehow very relieved but didn't show it, although Rodimus could hear the relief in the tone.

"You're very welcome," Rodimus replied. "Now we better hurry back to base and make sure you'll get your leg fixed."

"Ja, ja. Let's hope that the old grumby cat makes a good job," Hot Shot joked.

* * *

Oj, oj, oj! What a long start to begin with! I hope what you like so far and I would love to see your feedbacks. For your guys who have no idea about the Vertex Armour Optimus' using, go and read on Spiritstrike's _**Inherit**_, the second story of the Earthspark Quadrilogy. However, I highly recommend you to read _**Birth **_first before reading it. It's the first story. Oh yes, here's the translation below you. In case you found it too much, please tell me so I'll use less Swedish next time.

**Translation:**

Vad i helvete höll du på med, kaa? – What the hell are you doing, man? *Kaa is from the Blekingska dialect in the southern Sweden*

Stå inte bara där och glo! – Don't stand there and stare!

Ska du hjälpa mig eller göra ingenting?! – Are you going to help me or do nothing?!

Akta dig! – Watch out!

Du tog din söta tid att komma hit, kaa! Äntligen någon som är proffs!_ – _You took your sweet time to get here, man! Finally somebody who's professional!

Säger du så, grabb? – You're saying so, kid?

Du borde fatta du är rena mögen – You should understand you're real shit

Ja – Yes *I'm gonna use Ja a lot so keep this in mind folks*

Önska dig lycka till, grabb – Wish you good luck, kid

Lugn, Jokke och Kickan – Easy, Jokke and Kickan

Såklart – Of course

Shotty, tack och lov att du är här! Är du oskadd? – Thank goodness you're here! Are you alright?

Det var aldrig som igår, Masse kära du – It was never like yesterday, Masse dear you

Jag har saknat dig mycket, flicka – I've missed you a lot, girl *I'm gonna use flicka a lot so keep it in mind folks*

Jajaman, kaa, fast du låter fortfarande kasst – Oh yeah, man, though you still sounds crappy

För vad, gumman – For what, sweetie *Gumman can also mean old lady but mostly be used as sweetie*

För att du har varit oschysst nu igen, särskild med honom – For you've been unfair now again, especially with him


	2. Paradise

Ack! I deeply apologize for this late chapter! Things have been busy recently with collage. Luckily everything's good and fine so far, but it's little stressful here and there. At first, I decided to make a long chapter with four soundtracks, then it dropped to three ones but finally I had enough of writing after getting a nasty writer's block on the third scene, so… yeah, only two soundtracks for this chapter. Luckily this chapter is long enough for you to enjoy.

Transformers © Hasbro

Earthspark © Spiritstrike

Ylva Uusitalo, Jokke and Kickan are © mine

**Soundtracks:  
**First scene: Old Friends from The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey, Howard Shore

Second scene and final scene: Lucy Meets Mr. Tumnus from The Chronicles of Narnia: The Witch, The Lion and The Wardrobe, Harry Gregson-Williams

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Paradise**

* * *

"Ow, ow, ow, ow! Take it easy, Doc!"

"Stop whining like a sparkling, Mr. Hot-Head!"

The loud voices of Hot Shot and Ratchet echoed inside the Med Bay while Rodimus, Arcee, Bumblebee and Sideswipe were waiting outside. Rodimus was standing, leaning against the wall while glaring on the door to Med Bay as he continued to listen on the whining Hot Shot made and the yelling of Ratchet. He was surprisingly thoughtful, he had fallen deeply into his thoughts and trying to figure out many things at same time, though that will take a very long time just to figure out one thought at the time.

Rodimus had wondered a lot on why nobody was telling him the truth about the strangers he and his team met earlier.

During the flight back to base, he tried to ask Optimus and Ironhide about the strangers but got nothing in return. None of them said a word except that Optimus was talking with the strangers, although in their odd language and he had no idea what they were talking about. Even when they arrived back on base, Optimus had taken in the woman – Ylva Uusitalo – and her dogs. He had followed with Ironhide who brought Hot Shot immediately to the Med Bay where the medic was waiting for them.

That woman made him wonder a lot. He'd noticed something very unusual about Optimus when they met. It was a happiness he hadn't seen before. It was like… he missed her dearly, almost like a close person to him. But only that brought more questions than what his questions were answered. He knew something wasn't right here, and Rodimus was determined to find out.

"**AJJJJ!**"

Suddenly he jerked up his shoulders as he heard a very loud cry of pain. Rodimus stared widely like an idiot when the door opened and Ratchet came out with a limping Hot Shot. He looked like he'd been through the worst hell in his lifetime and came back alive. He was chewing on his bottom lip plate, making an almost funny grimace while he muttered to himself underneath his breath. Bumblebee hurried to help Hot Shot but the mech pushed him away, stubbornly trying to walk on his own.

"How's it going with your leg?" Sideswipe asked, more serious than concerned.

"Its fine, Sideswipe," Hot Shot hissed under his breath. "Doc has repaired it and nothing's broken."

"Just take it easy and it will not cause more pain for you," Ratchet told to the silver mech, though he didn't look over his shoulder at him.

"Ja, ja…" Hot Shot muttered almost inaudible for everybody's audio receptors to hear.

He gently limped forward, venting slowly as he tried to ignore the pain when he took a step forward without trying to limp. He felt instantly how the injured leg struck like thunder, forcing him to bite on his lip so hard that he thought he drew some Energon but didn't. He kept thinking '_I can do this_' again and again. It helped to keep focus as he concentrated hard to keep one step at the time. The silver mech tried his best to walk in a straight line when he felt something clapping on his shoulder.

It was Rodimus who clapped and gave a gently squeeze on his shoulder. "Are you sure you're fine?"

"Heh, yeah," the silver mech huffed, though didn't try to be cocky this time. "I just need to take it easy and done."

The Prime didn't reply, instead he let his hand go as he slowly walked but not before he turned around to look again at Hot Shot and waited for him to come. It was time to guide him to the quarters he and his human partner will have. He slowed his pace for the other mech that had to walk slowly because of the pain while they walked through the corridors. The others joined them too. Sideswipe kept pretty close next to him. Optimus and Ironhide weren't the only ones who made the young Prime suspicious. His guardians were acting strange as well.

_How long have they known Hot Shot? _Rodimus wondered as he made a quick look over his shoulders to see the others, and soon noticed that his guardians seemed to be treating him like an old friend. Gently patting on his shoulders, chatting between each other in Cybertronian that he himself could not understand, he felt frustrated for not being able to understand it fully yet. Arcee on other hand walked beside him without him noticing her presence.

"Is something wrong, Roddy?" A soft question snapped his thoughts off and Rodimus shot his gaze to the byzantine femme.

"Oh, it's nothing," he replied softly.

"Are you sure everything's alright?" She sounded not convinced though. "You look like you're in deep thought."

"Ah, it's nothing to worry about, Arcee." Rodimus sighed, gently patting on her shoulder, "I'm fine."

Although the femme didn't give a word, her glaring gaze made him aware that she knew something wasn't right. She was worried he could tell, looking after any signs of bad things that would affect his wellbeing. Then she was worrying too much unnecessarily. But he knew she cared a lot for him so much. Then he moved his gaze to look in front to immediately discover that they'd arrived on the door to the quarters that will be Hot Shot and his human partner's new place.

He hurried to the key desk, pushed the buttons to code up the key and the door opened sideways. "Here we are, Hot Shot," he told to the silver mech. "Come in."

"Guys, you can go now. I need some space for myself," Hot Shot told to the silver warrior and the yellow scout.

They nodded in respect. "Of course, Shotty," Bumblebee told to him. "But call us if something happens."

"Ja," came a simple answer from the silver mech as he took slow steps forward, now limping less and nearly walk properly. Though his face told he was still in pain. Rodimus' guardians turned around to walk together on a separate way from the others. Hot Shot crewed on his bottom lip plate, concentrating hard to ignore the pain when he felt something soft patting on his shoulder and his light blue optics met the worried blue optics of Arcee.

"You really look like you're in pain," the femme sounded really worried.

The soft voice made the mech to soften up, though he did frown. "I'm fine. You don't have to worry too much," he sounded different this time. Instead being cocky, the tone was soft and honest.

Arcee never spoke another word again while she watched the limping mech slowly walking into the room, though she followed after him and the door closed behind her.

Hot Shot didn't speak a word when they walked inside. The quarters were rather simple with a private shower rack, a large berth, a desk and two empty shelves. He walked around, inspecting everything and he was precise on the details. Rodimus said nothing but waited until the silver mech inspected everything. He took it in rather a good time. Also Arcee was silent as well while they stood, her gaze following the stranger as if she was a hawk.

"It looks pretty nice," the silver mech said. "I like it."

"Good," Rodimus replied. "Anything else you need?"

"Nah, not much. All I need here is perfect. Not too much or too less. It's lagom."

"La… lagom?" Rodimus and Arcee became confused. Both of them had a raised optic ridge as they stared.

Hot Shot suddenly laughed as he swirled around to face the confused mech and femme. "You don't get it, huh, kid?" He teased to Rodimus with a twist on his lips.

"Stop calling me kid!" The Prime snapped, already annoyed.

"Ja, ja," the silver mech cut in without warning, waving it off and closed his mouth while folding his arms over his chest as he shook his head. "Though you're acting like a kid to be quite honest."

"Me acting like a kid?" Dismayed, Rodimus stared at him when he – without thinking – walked towards to him and stood in front of him as he shot daggers on the stranger. "You think I'm acting like a kid, huh? Then you're very wrong about it."

"Heh, you think you're tough when you were clumsy enough to nearly knock me. You were driving like drunk."

"Hey! I wasn't driving like that!"

"You did it on purpose."

"No, I didn't. You were distracting me."

"Distracting you? Distracting you?! Pft. I've heard excuses that were far worse than that one."

"Oh yeah?" Rodimus came closer, so close that their faces could be touched by their nose plates. Warm breaths touched on their metal cheeks, tickling a bit.

"Heh, you're not scaring me that easily, kid." Hot Shot hissed warningly, still not backing off.

"You better be careful when you're dealing with me," Rodimus rose up a finger, pressing it on the silver mech's chest. "I'm a Prime, you should know that."

"A Prime? Pft. You're nothing compare to Optimus Prime."

Suddenly the young Prime made a hasty movement that the stranger didn't react quickly before he was pushed backwards. Then Hot Shot made the foolish mistake to fight back. Despite his injured leg, he was surprisingly quick, quicker than Rodimus thought when he received a nasty blow as their foreheads clashed with a loud metallic bang. He threw up his hands, gripping his attacker's hands and held them in the air. Like a pair of challenging elks, the mechs tried to push themselves by pressing their heads hard and noisy groans escaped from them.

"Hey, hey, hey!"

As it happened, Arcee placed herself between the mechs, putting her hands on their chests like a wall to prevent them from making any charge. "Enough both of you!" she pleaded. "You have to knock it off! BOTH OF YOU!"

Having a femme between them wasn't a good idea to try to dare fighting anymore. Besides, why paying mind to fight when there are other, better solutions to solve their problems? Even if none of them would attack now with a femme between them, the mechs continued to stare at each other, intensive optics that shot thunders upon themselves. Rodimus could sense how his chest burned underneath his throat, his spark pulsing hard in anger.

Just then, a knock was heard from the door. Rodimus turned his head over his shoulder just when the door opened automatic and a black mech stepped in.

"I see you've come to your quarters, Hot Shot," Ironhide greeted. "Like it so far I guess?"

"Yeah, this room is good enough, Ironhide," Hot Shot answered, though he shifted his gaze back and forth between the black elder, the young Prime and the byzantine femme.

"Anything good between you so far?"

That question caused the Autobots to stare at the elder bot in confusion. It was meant to Rodimus and Hot Shot. None of them moved a muscle cable as they carefully thought through while Ironhide was waiting for them in patience, knowing they mustn't rush to give him the answer, although his faceplates were unreadable. Eventually, it was Hot Shot who spoke up. "Everything's fine between us so far."

_Liar,_ was the first thought Rodimus had in his processor. Nothing was fine between them. He still felt tense after all. He had many questions that needed to be answered, and he wanted those answers now.

"It goes fine between them so far, Ironhide," Arcee suddenly said softly, although that was a total lie. "However, I'm concerned about his leg."

"I see," Ironhide frowned. "Arcee, I need to speak with them. Privately."

"Of course…" it was the last words from the femme when she reluctantly bowed her head in respect and walked out, closing the door behind her.

Rodimus suddenly felt uncomfortable now when he was alone with only Ironhide and the stranger. "Has anything gone badly between you?" Now Ironhide sounded serious, glaring sharply at the young mechs with shifting optics back and forth, no doubt that he sensed the tension between them.

"I've told you it's fine between us, 'Hide," Hot Shot snorted as he folded his arms over his chest, glaring at the black mech.

Ironhide wasn't so easily convinced. "I don't think so, Shotty."

"Ironhide, nothing has gone bad between us," Rodimus gave an unexpected snarl, which surprised both the black mech and the silver mech. "So you can just relax."

"I rather concern myself about Hot Shot here than you, Rodi –"

Ironhide stopped when the door knocked again, opened up and a large, blue frame with red flames stepped in. It was Optimus. He looked surprisingly happy for some strange reason that made Rodimus to wonder why.

Then he noticed that Optimus was alone. "Where's Ylva, Optimus?" Hot Shot questioned once he noticed that his partner wasn't with the former Prime.

"She's fine, Hot Shot," Optimus replied softly and calm. "She's at the lake with her dogs."

"The lake?" The mech blinked twice with a confused expression.

"I know where it is," Rodimus cut in, looking on the silver mech. "Do you want me to guide you?"

"There's no need to rush to her," Optimus suddenly spoke. "She told me that she wants to be alone for the moment."

"Oh… I see," Hot Shot's face saddened with a frown.

The former Autobot Commander walked to him, laying his hand on the silver mech's shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze. "Don't worry. She's fine at the moment. Besides…" he then unexpectedly moved his gaze to look on the young Prime, "I think Rodimus would like to talk with her."

At first, Rodimus had no idea what to say. Did he just say that? He wasn't sure what to believe. He stared widely in disbelief so much that he failed to notice how idiotic he looked like. "Are you alright, Rodimus?" a worried baritone pieced through his audio receptors. He jerked up his shoulders in reaction and then shot a glare up on the tall former Autobot Commander.

"I'm fine, Father," he sounded foolishly. "I would be glad to meet her. If that's okay for you, Hot Shot."

The silver mech didn't answer directly, though he made a head movement. "That's fine for me," he finally answered once he sat down on the edge of the berth.

Rodimus made a slight nod to him but didn't say a word for Hot Shot slowly lay on the berth when he, along the elders, left the quarters. As they walked through the corridors, he was in his thoughts again. He shifted his gaze back and forth between the elders that weren't noticing a single thing. The young Prime read on their faces. They were silent but he knew that they were hiding the truth for him.

Without saying a word, he walked on his separate way from the elders, but once they were walking in the opposite direction… he stopped and turned around. He knew he must find out the truth, and the only way was to stalk after them and listening to them in secret. Using his sensitive audio receptors, he listened carefully while walking silently on his feet as he tried to stalk after the elder mechs, who seemed were completely unaware for the stalker.

Once he was pretty close, yet a good distance from getting spotted, Rodimus placed himself against the wall. He stood around the corner just when he thought heard voices that were coming from the elders.

"Optimus… how is she?" The first voice came from Ironhide.

"I'm worried, old friend… she looks very exhausted," the deep baritone sounded very worried.

The voices were deeply in concern while Rodimus thief-listened. _What are you two talking about? _Rodimus mentally questioned as he dared to take another step closer to the edge of the corner, enough to give him some slight look around the corner. He barely saw Optimus and Ironhide, though he was able to see the deeply concerned face of Optimus. He'd never seen such a worried face before, though it had been times when he'd been extremely worried for his sake of course.

"Tell me."

"Ylva has told me about many things, old friend."

"Yes…?"

"She told me about her dad's kidnapping. Also they'd been hunted by the Swedish government along the other governments of the Nordic countries and… a top secret government group since the battle in Chicago years ago."

"Are they looking for her…?"

"Yes. I'm afraid so, Ironhide. They're looking for her arms, and they desperately want to get them."

While thief-listening on them, Rodimus wondered a lot. _What the heck have they been through together?, _he wondered thoughtfully. _And what does Father mean with Ylva's arms?_

"Optimus, we've gotta help them! We cannot allow the humans to catch them and do whatever they want to them."

"I know. But that's not the worst thing…"

"What do you mean not the worst thing?"

Without warning, the young Prime suddenly felt something not right. He felt that he must get the hell away from there now before he'd get spotted by anything or anybody. But when he tried to leave by sneaking away, Rodimus' foot accidentally slammed loudly on the floor that echoed through the corridor. He mentally swore as he made a hasty swirl and ran as fast as he could. He didn't look behind his back because he thought he would get detected.

But he failed to notice that he got spotted.

"Looks like he's spying on us, Prime." It was Ironhide who spoke. The black mech held his optics after the fleeing Prime before he turned to Optimus, who stood behind him.

"Indeed," Optimus said, frowning a suspicious look on his face.

"Have you told him yet?"

"No. I haven't told him yet. And I won't break my promise to Ylva."

* * *

Bright sunlight hit on his sensitive optics when Rodimus came outside from the base, walking downhill on the rocky road towards the large Minaret Lake that glittered like bright crystals. The sky was clear of clouds as the bright sun stood at her highest peak. The landscape made him to remember the first time when he came out and saw the lake. Back then… he was Hot Rod. He hadn't forgotten his previous life but he didn't want to go back there again, not now when he had accepted his destiny as a Prime. However, he did miss the old times when he had the freedom in his life.

As he kept walking downhill, his memories flashed alive inside his optical system. The silence around him brought a sense of serenity upon him. He fell deeply into his thoughts when a howl echoed from the lake, cutting him off from his thoughts and he shot his gaze towards the direction towards the sound. It sounded like it was coming from a wolf. But there were no wolves in the area from what he knew. Rodimus sharpened his sensitive audio receptors to listen after the howling when he heard another noise, though this time it was a sharp barking.

Then it hit him in an instant. The howling and the barking were coming from the woman's dogs.

Rodimus changed his gait to a jog, heading downhill as fast as he could. As the young Prime jogged, the faster he ran, the louder the howling and the barking became. It didn't take long before he saw a figure standing near the lake and two furry animals playing around her. There stood Ylva.

"Hey!" he called.

The woman instantly shot her gaze towards the young Prime, the dogs howling and barking happily to see him coming and galloped to greet him with happy wiggling tails. She rose up a hand, making a waving movement. "Hi!"

Rodimus shifted his gaze back and forth between the woman and the dogs that were running around his feet. He tried to shoo them off when Ylva put two fingers in her mouth and blew a sharp whistle. The dogs galloped quickly back to their owner, sitting down on either side of her.

"Thank you," Rodimus smiled as he slowly approached her. "Your dogs are quite excited."

"Yeah," the woman kneeled down to scratch on the malamute's head. "They like to meet new people, especially Kickan. She's a people's dog."

Rodimus chuckled while he watched the scene. Without her noticing, he made a quick scan over her curved body with the long, raven-black ponytail that trailed over her back. The military camouflaged jacket and the ripped pair of jeans along the black walking shoes she wore were very dirty. But there was something that captured his attention. She was wearing gloves despite it being a hot, sunny day.

The young Prime slowly kneeled down. "So…" His blue optics met the clear gray eyes, and he lowered his gaze shyly.

"You're Rodimus Prime, am I correct?" Ylva asked softly as she tilted her head to my side, shaping an inclined grin and raised eyebrows.

"Yes, that's my name," Rodimus nodded. "And Ylva was your name?"

"That's right," she nodded.

"Eh, yes, I was thinking… ehh," Rodimus shuttered, trying to figure out what he should say. Unfortunately the words abandoned him alone, leaving him speechless.

"Can't you speak properly? You're sounding like a kid…" Ylva snapped, sounding irritated as she swirled around and walked away from him. "Jävla mög."

The woman walked towards the shore, the dogs trotting along aide her when she sat down on the soft grass. She then grabbed a small rock to toss it over to the dark water, the surface splashed as the rock sank beneath its clear surface. The dogs ran down to the water, the malamute bowed his head down to drink while the lapphund splashed around playfully, barking happily. Kickan's fur all wet from the water, she stuck her nose beneath the surface and blew tiny bubbles from her snout before she tossed the water into the air and bounced around like a gazelle.

The young Prime then walked over to the sitting human, sitting next to her and wrapped his arms around his legs that were pressed against his chest. He turned his optics from the dogs to the human. "I didn't mean to upset you," Rodimus tried to apologize, though he soon fell into silence once he noticed that the woman seemed to be ignoring him.

Silently, he moved his optics to look on the dogs while trying to figure what he should do next. Then Rodimus noticed Kickan was trotting towards him. He released one of his hands of his legs, laying it down on the ground as the wet lapphund greeted him with a sharp bark. "Hey, you," he greeted in a friendly manner, gently lifting the index finger above the lapphund's height to allow Kickan to smell him.

She sniffed on the tip of the index finger, though her curled fluffy tail stood high over the spine. Rodimus quickly made a scan over the dog's body, sensing how the dog's body temperature was high as he heard the fast panting Kickan made to keep her body cool. He'd never seen such a fluffy dog before and already he found her very cute and adorable. The lapphund then sat down, rising up her right paw to put it on the tip of his finger as she wiggled excitedly and gave a bark.

Rodimus shaped a small but warm smile when he showed his open palm for Kickan. "Come." He told to Kickan, although she had already jumped up on his hand and lay down. The young Prime then slowly carried Kickan up, holding her above his chest. Then the lapphund immediately leaped up towards his faceplates to give him wet kisses as she licked on his lip plats and the tip of his nose plate.

Rodimus giggled like a happy sparkling by the ticklish tongue, though he did jerk up his nose plate by the smell of wet dog. "Hey, that tickles! Stop that!" he pleaded, but he didn't want to grab her because he was little afraid to harm the small dog.

"Looks like Kickan likes you," a soft melodic voice captured his audio receptors. Rodimus gently put the dog away from his faceplates, moving his optics to look on the woman and met her eyes.

"Yeah, seems like it," he answered, grimacing while struggling to hold Kickan from kissing him more without harming.

"Ja," was Ylva's only answer, then falling back in silence. Just then, the malamute slowly walked back towards her and sat down beside her. The huge wolf-like dog gave a tired sigh as if he was very old. "Jokke," she said his name as she patted on Jokke's head, gently stroking while scratching the fur.

However, Rodimus held his optics on the woman under a long, silent moment despite she had moved her eyes from him. Ylva looked so beautiful. So sweet… He'd never seen any beauty like her before. She reminded so much… so very much of Tracy. Suddenly his spark pulsed on a high rate, beating hard under his throat. His chest raged in a firestorm that burned through his frame as Rodimus suddenly saw an image inside his optical system that made him to gasp and hold his breath in terror. He hadn't seen the image for a very long time. The image of his beloved human Tracy flashed before him.

"Are you alright?"

He shook his optics, blinking them twice. The image vanished quickly away as Rodimus glanced over at Ylva, who was standing up and looking at him with concern. He carefully moved Kickan back on the ground before he stood up. "Yeah, I'm fine," he said with a nod, though he did sound okay.

"Are you absolutely sure?" Ylva didn't sound convinced as she narrowed her eyes, putting her gloved hands on her hips. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I'm absolutely fine, Ylva," Rodimus half-lied.

The human narrowed more of her eyes but then softened her face. "I see," she said.

A pause took shape between them as the woman swirled around to then kneel down next to the malamute. She scratched behind Jokke's ears when the young Prime kneeled down. "Your name isn't very common here," he stated, though receiving a slightly annoyed gaze.

"I know. It's Swedish, and my last name is Finnish," she replied as she was quickly up on her feet again.

"Swedish and Finnish? Wait, are you –"

"I'm half Swedish, half Finnish. My last name, Uusitalo, comes from mom's side."

"Oh, I see…" Rodimus frowned softly a bit, the tune in his voice a little sheepish. "I've never met somebody like you."

The woman raised her eyebrows slightly, though the young Prime could see that she looked surprised like she didn't expect him saying that. He did even see how her smooth rounded cheeks blushed up. "You've never met someone like me before?" Ylva inquired, trying to hide the shy tune.

"No. Never," He was honest to answer as he continued to stare.

Ylva then glanced down on the ground, the blushing redder than before and a silence dragged upon them. The pants from the dogs were the only thing they heard. Rodimus observed the body language as he made a very quick scan over her body, sensing the body temperature when he detected something odd. Most of her body showed steady body temperature, but the arms and the shoulder blades told another story.

_Her arms are colder than the rest of the body, _Rodimus thought, but then he thought on the one thing Optimus said earlier: Many were looking for her arms. But that only led to more questions than answers. What was she hiding from the rest of the world that very few knew about? He narrowed his optics thoughtfully, trying to think many thoughts on short time, though it didn't last long.

"How's going with Shotty?" Ylva questioned as she looked up on him.

"Shotty?" Rodimus sounded sheepishly but quickly he realized who she meant. "Ah, it's going fine with Hot Shot so far."

"That's good," Ylva said. "I'm glad. And I'm sorry about his behavior earlier. That lazy hound pretends he's the best of all, but the truth is he doesn't."

Rodimus chuckled by her joke. "Yeah. Although I don't think he'll be a huge problem for me."

"Nä, he's always acts like that when he meets new people," the woman explained. "But once you get to know him well, he's completely different than you think."

"Heh, I hope so," Rodimus grinned when they heard a small howling noise. The young Prime and the woman looked over at Jokke who stood in front of Rodimus, looking up at him with curious but old brown eyes. Panting heavily by the heat, the old malamute sat down with submissive ears and wagging his curled tail as he gave another howling noise that almost sounded like he said a word.

"Jokkmokke," Ylva kneeled next to him, laying a hand on his neck and carefully grabbed the colorful collar around his throat. "Vad är det, gubben?"

Jokke turned his head to his owner, touching on her lips with the snout and licked smoothly. As it happened, the lapphund came to them and whined loudly while she licked hastily on her owner's cheek. "Hey, hey, Kickan," she tried to push Kickan away from getting overwhelmed by the kissing. "Det räcker, gumman!"

Confused, Rodimus scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "De…What?" he looked and sounded just like a dumb idiot with wide optics in total confusion. Not surprising when you aren't familiar with an unknown language you had never heard before.

"Sorry," Ylva made a quick apologize. "I prefer to speak on my mother language. If you don't mind it of course."

"No, no, not at all," Rodimus denied, waving a hand gesture, "However I found your language to be very confusing to be quite honest."

"Ja, ja. You'll get to use that, Stoffe-Puffe."

That wasn't he expected to hear Ylva calling him that and made him surprised as he stared straight on the woman, only to hear a soft giggle. "Pardon?" was all he could say.

"Stoffe-Puffe. That'll be your nickname," Ylva explained grinning.

The young Prime just blinked twice, even more surprised, before he rose up an optic ridge, inclining a twist of his lip plates. "My nickname you say… that sounds a bit off," he chuckled, his faceplates twisting in disdain of the nickname.

"Hehe, that's how it's supposed to be, Stoffe-Puffe," Ylva teased with a small smile as she rose up her eyebrows and wiggled them teasingly. "A funny nickname that fits the person well, like Masse for example."

"Yeah, yeah," Rodimus waved it off as he shook on his head. "Whatever. Just don't make fun of me."

"Hehe," the woman teased again, "då ligger du risigt till, kaa."

It caused him to glare in annoyance and confusion, though the face plates quickly softened up once he heard the teasing laughter and couldn't help but chuckle. The young Prime and the woman stayed by the lake for a long time, playing with the dogs and giving them a lot of exercise until it was time to head back to base. When they walked uphill, the sun was slowly setting on its route across the afternoon sky and appearing clouds were thickening up the bright sky into gray.

But as they kept walking, Rodimus noticed soon that Ylva was slowing down as he could hear how heavily she breathed. She sounded very exhausted despite how well-trained she appeared, though he quickly stopped and turned around once she had stopped and sat down on a big rock. "Are you alright?" he asked as he frowned worriedly. When the woman didn't reply, he wrapped one hand behind her back and – with extreme care he'd ever had in his life – carried her up. None of them spoke a word while they continued their road back to base.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed so far :3

**Translation**

Lagom – Enough

Jävla mög – Bloody shit

Nä - Nah

Vad är det, gubben – What is it, old man

Det räcker, gumman – That's enough, sweetie

Då ligger du risigt till, kaa – Then you're in big trouble, man


	3. Gangnam Style

**Soundtracks:  
**First scene: Hounds from Wolf's Rain, Yoko Kanno

Second scene: Physical Compatibility from Pacific Rim, Ramin Djawadi

Third scene and final scene: Friends from Wolf's Rain, Yoko Kanno

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Gangnam Style**

* * *

The evening went smoothly when the young Prime and his guardians spent their time together in the Recreation Room. They were sitting in a semicircular formed couch with a large table, happily chattering and drinking with some high grade. They were the only ones in the Recreation Room. Being among his friends, Rodimus had forgotten what happened earlier with his attempt to thief-listening on the elders. He enjoyed much on that moment, chatting and listening while he took a slow drink with his cube of high grade, though this cube was his first and only one he wanted to drink tonight.

The mechs cheered together when a couple of voices caught their attention. "Hi, Hot Shot and Ylva!" Rodimus greeted them as the silver mech and his human partner walked directly to them.

"Tjena!" Both Ylva and Hot Shot greeted in Swedish.

The young Prime made some space to offer Hot Shot a seat to sit down. Once seated, Hot Shot then carried Ylva and her dogs over the table there they jumped off his hands. Jokke lay beside his owner while Kickan ran around to greet the mechs happily, but she didn't run excitedly this time though. She was exhausted, panting half-slow, half-fast.

"Finally everybody's gathered in place!" Bumblebee exclaimed happy, rising up his arms in the air with the half-empty cube of high grade.

His raised voice accidently frightened Kickan and she ran back to her owner, seeking comfort. Ylva wrapped her arms around the lapphund's chest protectively as she shot her annoyed gaze on the scout. "Don't scream like that, lillbrorsan!" She snapped while stroking over Kickan's head comfortingly.

"Hehe, sorry," Bumblebee chuckled sheepishly, only to receive a serious look from Ylva and he stopped laughing. A moment later, he asked to the human. "Are you not in the mood this evening?"

"I am in a good mood," Ylva replied, opening up her jacket to reveal four green Carl Berg bottles that she put them on the table surface and opened up one. "So what are we waiting for? Let's party hard tonight, guys."

"Yeah!" Hot Shot cockily raised his clenched fist in the air, the dragon tattoo gleaming on the silver arm before he excused himself and rose up of his seat. He walked away to bring more high grade.

"Nah, I rather skip over the high grade," Rodimus pouted. Just as it happened, he received the sharp glare from Ylva who stared at him with narrowed eyes that he felt could send arrows from them.

"When did you decide to not share some drinks with us, huh?" Ylva questioned him, taking the first glug of her open Carl Berg bottle and swallowed slowly the cold, tasty beer.

"Well…" Rodimus wanted to avoid telling the human about his issue with high grade. He hadn't forgotten the first time when he first drank high grade and how badly drunk he got back then, something he gladly wanted to avoid doing again. "I'm not used to high grade Energon yet."

Unexpectedly, Ylva rose up her eyebrows, though she didn't look surprised. She looked quite skeptical. "You're not used for high grade? Well, then you better drink that one and enjoy watching me and Shotty getting insane once we're completely drunk."

"Hey, Ylva!" Hot Shot's voice suddenly caught the woman's attention. "Flytta på dig för här kommer jag med mera öl!"

Gosh, he was very quick to come back while carrying a whole container with high grade. His human partner and the dogs moved out of away as the silver mech lifted up the tank, putting it on the table with a loud thud. His expression looked satisfied, though that grin made him look sheepish once he grasped the container's top. Then he clenched his right hand into a fist, rising it up and smashed the container. Blue Energon splashed up as he gave a loud, cheerful squeal and Bumblebee and Sideswipe filled up their empty cubes of high grade.

Rodimus drank up his cube and put it on the table then he leaned backwards on his back, crossing his arms behind the back of his head, his doorwings relaxing.

Hot Shot cast his gaze quickly to the scout, the warrior and his human partner. "Dåså, grabbar… skål!"

They rose up their cubes in the air, cheering out their happiness as they began to sing together. Ylva swung her arm with the bottle around, romping excitedly and made funny but cheerful noises while she danced around the container funnily. It was only Rodimus who wasn't noisy, although he couldn't help himself to share some laughter with his friends.

But he still avoided taking another cube of high grade when he suddenly got a knock from the side of his left and he nearly fell over with a cough. Annoyed, he patted on the sore spot as he shot daggers towards the nearest bot: Hot Shot. He didn't meet his optics, however he could read the face that described as very happily drunk.

Then the drunken mechs and the woman started to get noisier, much to his irritation.

Ylva began shaking her hips, swinging her arms in the air as she sang a Swedish song Rodimus had no idea what was about, but it sounded very funny. With the jacket open, he could see the necklace she carried around her neck. It had a thin, solid iron chain with a Celtic cross with a tiny ruby, a long black claw and a yellowish fang. He'd never seen a necklace like that before, and yet he already found it pretty.

Just as it happened, Hot Shot, Bumblebee and Sideswipe burst out in laughter that made the walls shake. It was then that Jokke lifted up his head from the floor, looking straight on them and stood up with an angry look on the tired face. Grumblingly, the malamute walked like a lazy bear to stand in front of the mechs who failed to notice his presence. Then he raised his head as he gave a long, loud howl that made the mechs and the woman stop laughing and stare at him. Even Rodimus couldn't help to stare widely.

The malamute made a short pause until he gave another long howl. None of the mechs or the woman, not even Kickan, made a sound or moved a muscle when the malamute stopped howling, leaving a thick silence that you would hear a needle falling in the air. He then turned around, returning to the same spot he slept and fell sideways with a sigh.

"Jokkmokke... som vanligt," Ylva muttered, breaking the silence as she glanced at the sleeping malamute and took another glug with her bottle. Then she suddenly grinned when she fixed her eyes on Rodimus. "Kom igen, kaa. Ta en drink."

At first, Rodimus hesitated. He had already decided to take only one cube tonight. However… he couldn't help himself feeling the pressure. As he watched the strangers and his guardians, he could feel the sensation of happiness in the air. Then, as he thought through it, he realized that he needed to spend more time with the strangers. He needed to learn more about them, socializing with them and tie new bonds with them. So he thought why not take another cube for the sake of the new friendship, just a second cube and that was it.

Shortly, he made his decision. "Sure," he said as he filled his empty cube with high grade from the container and raised it up. "Cheers, everybody!"

They cheered back at him and Rodimus drank up the high grade fast, shutting his optics. The taste gave a burning sensation in his throat, burning up his chest, the sweetness tasting nothing like anything he'd tasted before. When he opened up his optics, all he saw was a blurry sight. All the colors were streaming like rays of lights, the atmosphere making him fall into a trancelike sensation. He sensed a kick that felt very, very heavenly.

He was stone high.

But the kick of pleasure didn't last long. It lasted only a short time before he suddenly felt that he needed more. No, he WANTED more. Clumsily, Rodimus filled his cube again and drank more of the delicious high grade to restrain the kick. While he, Bumblebee, Sideswipe and Hot Shot drank countlessly, slowly draining the container empty of high grade, Ylva drank quickly up all of the four Carl Berg beer bottles. She danced around like a drunken stripper, which did hypnotize the completely drunken mechs and aroused them. They belched, hiccupped and exhausted some gas bombs that smelled really bad.

Then Hot Shot got up on his feet, walking unsteadily away from the couch, followed by the other mechs. As it happened, a techno tune came from his radio inside his chest, which got the silver mech to throw his visor over his optics with a cocky grin.

Rodimus instantly put his wrist on cross, grinning widely. "Oppan Gangnam Style!" he sang, dancing the famous Gangnam Style dance together with Hot Shot, Bumblebee and Sideswipe as they sang the song together. "Eeeeeeeeeh Sexy Lady!"

Even Ylva and Kickan started to dance on the table. The lapphund stood on her hind legs with her front paws in the air when Ylva quickly swirled around, hurrying to Jokke and knelt next to him there she picked up a pair of black sunglasses and put them on Jokke's eyes. He woke up, raising up his head with the sunglasses that reminded him of PSY. He gave a whine in confusion, looking around but didn't shake the glasses of his face.

"Jokkmokke Style!" Ylva laughed, slapping her hands when she turned to see the drunken mechs dancing as the song continued. She could not stop herself from laughing at the amusing sight.

Then Hot Shot shifted to another song after the first one stopped, this time a heavy Sabaton song that caused the mechs to get intensive. Rodimus began to headbang his head with hard banging and spinning, his mouth wide open as he gave an aroused moan. Bumblebee bounced around with clenched fists like a karate fighter. He hadn't been so drunk for a long time, and already he had lost himself when he accidently gave Sideswipe a slam on his face.

The silver warrior stumbled clumsy and collided on the floor, only to suddenly cast quickly on his wheeling feet with a roar. He charged on the yellow scout who obviously failed to see him coming as Sideswipe flew at him and slammed him on the floor. Then Hot Shot joined the fight, music still playing loudly through his chest and he gave Sideswipe a hard blow on his shoulder. The mechs started to kick, slam and hit each other with fists, though they fought more like girls than real warriors for Bumblebee got several slaps from Sideswipe while Hot Shot slapped on him. Loud groans and moans echoed the whole Recreation Room, brining attention for other Autobots who heard the fight.

Rodimus didn't join the fight for he'd focused on the container. It still had some high grade left, and that was all that meant to him.

He wagged forward with unsteady feet, hiccupping and moaning for high grade. Once he reached the table, Rodimus grabbed the container with both his hands and raised it over him. He widened his mouth as widest as he could as the delicious Energon streamed through his throat, filling his tank till it got extremely full and burned his whole frame like a firestorm.

But he couldn't stand any longer for his legs trembled so tensed that it hurt through, then he flopped on his back as he dropped the container and what remained poured over him like a shower of rain that splattered all over the floor. With his head inside the container, he received a nasty ache burning on the back of his head and groaned in pain before he passed out in unconsciousness. The last thing he could remember were voices that aren't his friends.

* * *

"Uuuuuuugh…" A loud moan escaped from Rodimus when he opened up his exhausted optics that were nearly blinded by the sharp neon lights on the ceiling.

He groaned by the itching ache on his head, rubbing his optics when he heard a growl coming from his tank. Then he felt acidic upsets that were coming up through his throat at an alarming speed, demanding him to turn on one side in search after a bucket to grab. Luckily for him, a large bucket lay next to the medical berth he was lying on and he grabbed it in time as the disgusting vomit streamed out from his mouth.

Rodimus groaned loudly while he kept puking when he felt something soft patting on his shoulder, gently clapping to support him. "It's alright, Roddy," Arcee assured him supportively.

After he stopped throwing up, he glanced on the byzantine femme. "Arcee… where am I?" he asked exhaustedly. He had no idea where he was or how long he had been in recharge. "How long have I been gone?"

"You're in the Med Bay, Roddy. Bumblebee and Sideswipe are in another room," she explained softly. "And you've been in recharge for a couple days."

"A couple days? But how's that -" Rodimus tried to speak more but got interrupted by steps that were coming towards them.

The young Prime and the femme shot their gazes and met the serious look of Ratchet, who seemed not amused. Next to him stood Hot Shot. Damn, he looked really horrible and exhausted. He heaved heavily, seemed to rocking back and forth sideways like he had problems with the balance.

"I see you're up at last, Rodimus," Ratchet grumbled bitterly before shooting a sharp glare at the silver mech. "Good thing for you that this Mr. Hot-Head has something to say."

Rodimus opened slightly up his mouth to speak when Hot Shot stepped forward, sitting on the edge of the berth that stood beside his own. Rodimus wasn't expected to sense the horrible stench of high grade that wrung over the silver mech and he grimaced in disgust. The medic sat next to Hot Shot, gently placing a hand on his shoulder. "Well, Mr. Hot-Head? Apologize him now," he ordered.

"What's going on?" Arcee asked, immediately aware of the tone Ratchet was using.

"Yeah, what the hell is going on here?" Rodimus demanded angrily.

At first, the silver mech didn't say anything. He bent his head down to glance at the floor, chewing on his under lip plate. His hands clenched together like he was about to pray as he sighed heavily before he cast his gaze right at the young Prime. "I'm sorry about the last night. That high grade we drank… that wasn't high grade."

Confusion struck instantly both the young Prime and the femme. "What do you mean it wasn't high grade?" Rodimus raised an optic ridge.

"That we drank," Hot Shot sighed. "That was ultra grade we drank."

"Ultra grade? Ultra grade?!" As it happened, Arcee got mad. She cast up on her feet and gave Hot Shot a slap on his face, causing him to yelp in panic. "How dare you give him ultra grade?!"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Hot Shot raised both his hands in front of his face to protect himself, his pale face in fear. "Take it easy, lady. Let me explain!"

"Explain to me then!" Arcee slapped on him again, now harder than the last one, then she gave him countless of slaps on his face plates.

"Aj, aj, aj, aj!" The silver mech squeaked. He tried to protect from the hard slaps that were hitting everywhere on his upper frame like a whip, yelping in panic. "Va fan är det med dig, kvinna?"

"Don't call me kwinna!" the femme snapped, her temper getting only worse just because the silver mech spoke in Swedish and slapped him much harder than he could handle.

Metal clanged like drums by the slapping. Hot Shot kept shouting 'aj, aj, aj' while he tried to protect himself from the furious femme who acted like a thunderstorm. Rodimus stared with wide optics in horror when Ratchet took action and pulled the femme away from Hot Shot, not before she made sure that he got what he deserved. She gave a hiss towards the medic but didn't fight back this time. The ice-cold gaze shot daggers at him. If he got frightened, Ratchet didn't show that easily.

"That ultra grade was an accident, lady," Hot Shot groaned with annoyance, rubbing one of his cheek plates that were itching. "I didn't mean to overdose him."

"Overdose me? OVERDOSE ME?! WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING?!" Rodimus suddenly roared.

Like an outraged bear, Rodimus stood straight up and stepped in front of the silver mech, who stood quickly up in response of the aggressive body language Rodimus showed. Their doorwings stood fully erected in tension as they stared intensively upon each other, not blinking even a single time. However, none of them did manage to harm each other before another loud growling occurred from Rodimus' tank.

Then it happened.

Rodimus couldn't stop before the vomit pushed up through his throat and it spurted over Hot Shot's face. He was very lucky though that he didn't have his mouth open once the stinky vomit dripped over his face and chest. Tightening his jaws together, Hot Shot held his breath and didn't even dare to breathe in the awful smell. The stench was so horrible that it made both the femme and the medic grimace in disgust. Arcee covered her nose plate to protect herself from the smell while Ratchet grunted and facepalmed.

Then another growling came, though this time from Hot Shot's tank. "Åh nej…" he squeaked panicky. "Jag tror jag måste spy!"

And without hesitation, the silver mech rushed to the bucket, grasping it and threw up. His reflux echoed noisily over the room, bringing only more disgust from the young Prime, the femme and the medical officer who shook his head when he walked to him and supported him.

"Because of your idiocy, Mr. Hot-Head," Ratchet said. He shifted his gaze between the mechs. "You two will not leave Med Bay until the ultra grade has left your systems. That means you'll stay here for a week."

"A WEEK?!" Rodimus dropped his jaw. "You've gotta be kidding me!"

"No, Rodimus, I'm not kidding this time," Ratchet shook his head, unamused. "You still have ultra grade in your system, and since you're not used to it, you have to stay here a week to make sure it completely disappears from your systems."

"Oh, come on!" The young Prime moaned in protest. He couldn't be in Med Bay for a whole week just because he spent an evening with friends and drinking some high grades, though he did need to relax after the fight with Starscream. "You know I cannot stay here. I'm a Prime and I gotta lead, not sitting here and do nothing!"

"No, you cannot leave here with ultra grade in your system, Rodimus."

The young Prime moaned bitterly when he suddenly got interrupted by a comlink. "Yes, what do you want?" He growled annoyed through the comlink.

_::Rodimus Prime,:: _the rather calm but very serious voice of Prowl pieced through his audio receptor, making Rodimus to shiver in fear. Oh scrap, Prowl sounded not pleased from what Rodimus could hear in the tone in his voice. _::Explain to me how by Primus' name did you overdose yourself with ultra grade? Now with your absence, I got to take your duties for a week until you're clean for duty::_

::Prowl, I'll get outta of here soon:: Rodimus mumbled, ignoring the unamused voice. ::I'm not gonna stay here::

"Oh no, you don't," Ratchet hissed, quickly swinging his hand to slap behind the back of the young Prime's head.

"Ouch!" He yelped in pain.

* * *

**A week later**

_Finally free, _Rodimus thought relieved. After a week in the Med Bay, under the strict watch of Ratchet, Rodimus was finally clean much to his relief.

He walked through the corridors, relieved over his systems were clean from the ultra grade which he got to know by Hot Shot that it was the strongest grade of all Energon grades. It equated as very strong human vodka, only twice as worse and it would make a Cybertronian more drunk and the consequences he got was the worst hangover he'd ever experienced.

Now, when he was back, the first thought he had in his processor was surprisingly Ylva.

He hadn't stopped thinking on the human since he was down at the lake with her a week ago. He'd kept thinking about her, he felt very curious about her but at but same time suspicious. He still had his questions that remained completely unanswered, and he felt that the only way to get answers was observing her. Optimus and Ironhide, along his guardians, even Ratchet, remained suspicious of him.

Why wouldn't any of them tell him about the strangers?

He'd soon started to consider there was something that went deeper than he'd thought, and he was determined to find it out.

He was deep in his thoughts while walking calmly when he got snapped from his thoughts by a loud bark that came beneath him. He glanced down on the floor to see a fluffy furball standing in front of him, its tail happily wagging from side to side.

"Kickan?" He asked, surprised to see the dog alone.

In her jaws, she held a long, thick stick. Then she put it down on the floor and looked up at him again, barking at the young Prime to pick it up. At first, Rodimus was confused and he didn't know what to do. Then the lapphund bit the stick, throwing her head up and down as she acted playfully like a puppy with playful growls, walking closer with a few steps. But that caused only more confusion for Rodimus.

He raised an optic ridge, blinking twice. "What do you want, Kickan?" he asked softly to the lapphund.

Kickan barked again, biting again on the stick only to drop it down and started to bark in frustration. She rose up her butt, wagging her tail faster while she barked and growled like she demanded him. But that didn't work as well as she hoped. "What is it you want me to do?" Rodimus asked again.

He knelt down as he kept his confused gaze on the lapphund that stopped barking and looked straight up at him. Then she sat down, pulling her ears behind her head as she gave a crying whimper that sounded very sad. Her eyes seemed to water like she was about to cry, the white light gleams getting bigger while she kept crying sad.

Only hearing the sad whimpering and looking through those sad puppy eyes made Rodimus' spark break.

Never had he met any dog before nor did he know well when it came to human pets, and already his spark fell soft for the fluffy furball's adorable brown eyes. He felt responsible over making her sad when he looked down on the stick that lay in front of him. He used his thumb and index finger to grasp the stick, which made Kickan to point her ears up and the puppy eyes shined up.

At first, Rodimus was uncertain what to do with the stick when the lapphund barked again, bouncing her paws up and down before she ran away from him, only to stop and turn around. She wiggled her tail excitedly. He shifted back to the stick, trying to figure out something. Then it hit him almost immediately.

"Fetch!" he ordered as he threw the stick as far as he could. The stick threw through the air fast, twisting until it landed less than fifteen meters away from them.

Kickan galloped as fast as she could, chasing after the throwing stick. When the stick landed, she made a sharp turn around it as the lapphund grabbed the stick and galloped back to Rodimus. Then she dropped the stick, sitting down and waiting for him to throw the stick again. But when he grabbed it, she suddenly charged towards it and grabbed it, trying to pull it back from his fingers.

"Hey, Kickan!" Rodimus exclaimed. He soon noticed that Kickan wanted a tug of war. He carefully rose her up in the air just as Kickan gave a loud growl and shook violently. He didn't want to harm her while she shook in the air, growling like a predator killing its prey. She tried her best to shake the stick off, although it soon showed to be not as easy as Kickan thought. She then let it go and landed on her paws.

Rodimus threw the stick again and watched Kickan rushing after it. As he held her optics fixed on the lapphund, watching her coming back to him with the stick in her mouth… he felt happy. He grinned when Kickan came, dropping the stick and let him take it, then throwing it away. But when Kickan came back, instead dropping the stick, she lay down and rolled over her back, exposing her belly. Rodimus stopped to giggle, staring at her in confusion, though it didn't take long before he understood what she wanted him to do next.

As carefully he'd ever been, the young Prime poked the belly with the tip of his index finger and started to rub. Then, as it happened, Kickan started to kick, her tiny hind paw scratching on the metal. It gave 'tick, tick, tick' sounds. He laughed as he found the paw's claws tickling on his metal while he rubbed more on the belly. He kept rubbing on her belly, ticking extremely carefully while he listened to the funny panting dog noises the lapphund made, and couldn't help to smile warmly when he saw her sticking out her tongue that dangled out from her open jaws.

"You're such a good girl, Kickan. Who's the cutest girl here?" Rodimus laughed happily. "Yes, that's you, Kickan. You're the cutest girl here."

But their moment was short turned. As he kept laughing, it took not long before he heard a familiar howl echoing through the corridor. Immediately, Rodimus stopped laughing and raised his finger from Kickan as he spotted the malamute galloping towards them. The lapphund rolled around, rising up and rushed to the old malamute, though she showed instant submission with the tail between the legs and the back pointed ears. Jokke seemed not to be interested on the lapphund when he approached the young Prime.

"Hi, Jokke," Rodimus greeted him when he heard small steps. He shot up his gaze from the malamute to meet Ylva's eyes. "Oh, hi Ylva."

"Hi," Ylva greeted him, kneeling down to pat Kickan's head.

"How's it going so far?" The young Prime questioned to the woman.

"It goes fine so far," Ylva responded, however the melodic tune sounded exhausted.

Rodimus sensed something wasn't right with her. Her face looked pale, her movements were slow but he could see that the muscles were tense. Concern clouded his processor when he made a scan on the woman's body, raising a hand to gently pat on her back. What the scanning revealed was alarming. "Are you alright?" He asked, now deeply concerned when Ylva suddenly glared up at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine… I'm just tired," she said. But Rodimus wasn't convinced. He immediately noticed that the dogs sniffed on her wrists, their tails wiggling tensed in concern until Jokke gave a howl-like bark. But Ylva ignored him as she raised up, swirling around to walk away.

"Ylva, let me carry you," then Rodimus tried to stop her.

"No, I don't need help," she stubbornly hissed, she didn't turn her head over her shoulder to look at the concerned Prime.

She took another step… only to collapse backwards on the floor with spasms. Both her dogs howled and barked in panic as they rushed towards their owner, crying out.

"YLVA!" Rodimus cried out in panic.

* * *

**Translation**

Tjena – Hiya

Lillbrorsan – Little bro *Bumblebee's nickname named by Ylva*

Flytta på dig för här kommer jag med mera öl – Move away for here I come with more beer *Shotty use the word öl when he means high grade Energon in Swedish as a joke*

Dåså, grabbar… skål – Alright then, guys… cheers

Som vanligt – As usual

Kom igen, kaa. Ta en drink – Come on, man. Take a drink

Va fan är det med dig, kvinna? – What the hell is wrong with you, woman

Åh nej – Oh no

Jag tror jag måste spy – I think I have to throw up *don't get mistaken over spy, in Swedish it's meant when you're vomiting*


	4. Powerless

Ack! I'm so fucking sorry for you guys who got to wait so long for this one. Collage is very demanding I'm afraid so, and I fear that every update will take its time nowadays. If I'm lucky enough, I'll try to figure out a structured routine to update my stories that require regular updates and which will help me to keep things in check between collage and free time as well holidays. I appreciate a lot of you guys' reviews in return and I hope you enjoy this one too.

**Soundtracks:  
**First scene: Leaving Earth from Mass Effect 3, Clint Mansell

Second scene: All Those Voices from X-Men: Days of Future Past, John Ottoman

Third scene: Merlin Lost from Merlin, Rob Lane

Fourth scene: Hope (Xavier's theme) from X-Men: Days of Future Past, John Ottoman

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Powerless**

* * *

It felt like everything happened too fast, but at same time, time itself had stopped for Rodimus when he witnessed Ylva collapsing. She was lying on the floor, shaking all over her body with spasms that rocked her violently. The spasms made her arms and legs tense, rocking and shaking as they hit the floor. Ylva's head threw backwards by the spasms, her eyes rolled up and mouth open like she was screaming. But there was no sound coming from her or a single breath. Her chest wasn't heaving. It was like as if she was being squeezed, unable to breathe.

"Ylva!" Rodimus cried again. He was in panic, he had no idea what to do or how to react.

The dogs were also in a frenzy of panic. They kept howling and barking while they tried to run over their owner, nudging her and attempted to bite her. The young Prime knelt down, trying to grab the woman without harming her. He moved the dogs away from her when he carefully touched her. He then accidently grabbed her chest with both of his hands, the fingers opening up her jacket and tearing it off, although… he was absolutely not prepared of what he saw next.

Ylva's arms… they weren't human arms. They were arms made of metal!

Rodimus' optics widened in shock as he stared down at the gray, metallic arms that were twitching up and down, and his panic worsened. He had never seen anything like them before. He'd only seen that in human movies, like The Terminator, and seeing Ylva having them made him tremble in shock.

"Help! Somebody help me!" he cried, traumatized.

Luckily for him, Jokke helped too. The old malamute howled a long, deep howl for help that echoed through the corridors. Kickan on the other hand had rushed away to bring someone's attention. Rodimus could hear the barks while he gently put down Ylva on the floor, holding her steady. "Easy, Ylva, easy," he begged to her.

He failed to sense the threatening tears that were falling from the corners of his optics. Suddenly, without warning, he saw Tracy in front of him. The memory of her dying by the flu flashed inside his processor, which caused him to freeze up in absolute fear. "Tracy!" he cried out as the tears fell faster.

By then, Ylva's spasms began to increase. Rodimus had almost lost himself to time when he heard heavy footfalls approaching him.

"Roddy!" It was Arcee who called him.

Behind her ran Optimus, Hot Shot and Ratchet after Kickan, who galloped very quickly with fast panting. Once they gathered around him, Optimus, Ratchet and Hot Shot took action. "Rodimus, hand her to me!" Hot Shot ordered to him, and the young Prime obeyed as he handed her jerking body quickly, but extremely carefully, over to the silver mech.

Rodimus watched as Hot Shot carefully put Ylva down on the floor, laying her sideways with one hand supporting behind her back while he knelt on his knees. His face turned unreadable, but Rodimus could see how extremely worried and serious he suddenly became. Then, Optimus clapped his shoulder to gently push him away from them. "Back off, Rodimus," he ordered firmly, something the young Prime had never heard before. "She needs space to calm down. Arcee, take him with you."

"Of course, Optimus," the femme answered quickly. She grabbed the traumatized Prime's shoulder, "Come, Roddy. Let them take care of her."

There was no response from him. He held his gaze on the woman while both Hot Shot and Ratchet tried to help her, and Optimus was the one who kept a watchful optic for anyone who would pass by and turn curious over the situation. His tears kept streaming down like shimmering waterfalls as he watched Ylva… The memories of his beloved Tracy… continued to pour through his memories.

He couldn't think nor stop crying as he observed the elders and the silver mech doing their best to keep Ylva safe, then he watched Hot Shot rising his partner up in his hands as he stood up on his feet. Hot Shot and Ratchet rushed away from them, followed by Optimus and the dogs, but not before he made a quick look over his shoulder. His gaze looked… guilty. Reading the guilt on the former Prime's face, Rodimus suddenly felt how fast the core of his spark pulsed. It pulsed hard against the walls of his chest plates like it would jump out from him easily if it wasn't attached to his body.

So traumatized.

The feelings hurt inside him harshly like blades that tore through him, breaking him apart in tears as the memories of Tracy returned inside his processor. He collapsed on his knees as he hid his face with his hands, weeping loudly.

_What have I done?, _he mentally asked himself. Then he felt a pair of arms embracing around him, hugging him tightly as a very soft and worried voice whispered into his audio receptor.

"It's alright, Roddy," Arcee cooed to him, gently rubbing on his shoulder with one of her hands. "Ylva's safe with them."

"No," Rodimus sobbed under his breath, hiding his face into the femme's neck. "She's not safe. It's my fault. It's my fault..."

* * *

The young Prime and the byzantine femme stood outside Med Bay, waiting anxiously for either Optimus or Ratchet to come out from there. Rodimus was sitting down on the floor, leaning backwards against the wall and glared up the roof. He had stopped crying, but he'd wept for a very long time while he and Arcee slowly walked through the corridors to the Med Bay. He felt so responsible over his own actions, and couldn't stop blaming himself for letting that happen without being able to stop it.

The image of Ylva jerking still haunted his processor when a pair of heavy steps caught his audio receptors. Rodimus moved his gaze from the roof to meet the blue optics of Optimus, who looked at him with concern but at same time relief. Instantly, he got to his feet and hurried towards him. At same time, Optimus had knelt down to embrace him in protective arms and used a deeply soft purr through his throat to comfort his adopted son.

"Is… is she okay?" Rodimus whimpered, again pressing his head against the warm safety of the former commander's chest. "Will she be okay?"

"Yes," came the soft answer from above. "She'll be fine. She's got a severe epilepsy seizure only."

"Epilepsy?" Surprised, Arcee stepped closer with a concerned frown.

That caused Optimus to release his son from his arms and rise up. He then nodded with a sigh, "Yes. She has severe epilepsy, Arcee. She's taking treatment to keep her epilepsy in check… yet, even if she takes them daily, she still risks getting seizures without any warning."

"I see…" Rodimus frowned as he stared at his father.

"But thanks to you, Jokke and Kickan," Optimus reassured, "Ylva will recover as long she gets some rest. Though…" he paused unexpectedly and sighed deeply. "Arcee, can you please leave us? I need to speak with Rodimus."

"Of course," she answered with a nod, though she still sounded worried for Rodimus' sake when she went towards the Med Bay door and disappeared behind closed doors.

An awkward silence hung over the young Prime and the former Prime like a dark blanket, who neither spoke a word nor moved a muscle cable as they stared intensively at each other. Rodimus could've sworn that his father knew that he was searching for answers, answers that would change everything for him. He felt the anger that started to wake up inside him, igniting a firestorm within his fast beating spark.

"I haven't been honest with you, my son," Optimus started. "And I suppose that you have been aware of your friends, my old friends and my behavior?"

"Yes…" Rodimus muttered, trying hide the angry tone, although he obviously failed. His father could easily see and hear that.

"Rodimus…" Optimus continued. "There are things that I can't tell you."

"Well, then you better speak up now," the young Prime growled through gritted teeth. "You have been acting so strange since the strangers got here."

Unexpectedly, the former commander turned around, his back facing him, which he definitely shouldn't do that.

"I want answers, father!" Rodimus barked at him. "Why aren't you telling me the truth?!"

When he didn't receive any answer, he moaned as he clenched his hands into hard fists like he was ready to punch his own father in frustration. Although the young Prime knew that violence was not the right choice. He couldn't just punch the former commander. Besides, Optimus was very tall and would easily overwhelm him.

So he took a deep breath, holding it and then exhaled out, "You can't hide it forever, father. Why didn't you tell me that Ylva have those arms to me earlier?"

Still no response came from Optimus as he continued:

"Father, talk with me. I want to know everything you know about them. Tell me about her arms and how the fucking hell did she get them. I WANT THE TRUTH NOW!"

Then Optimus swirled around hastily, shooting furious daggers upon the young Prime. That forced him to shut his mouth as he felt how the massive former commander rose enormously like a giant as he read the angry face. He felt so tiny like a pathetic youngling as the rage burned from his father, and now he regretted.

"You want the truth?" Optimus growled deeply. "Fine then… I was the one who harmed Ylva, and the cause of her loss! I caused the fire that would've killed her if I hadn't come back to save her! I still regret to this day that I harmed her deeply!"

Never had Rodimus expected to see the rage in his baritone voice. He sensed how the chills trailed down his spinal column, spreading through his back in fear as he backed a few steps. He didn't say a word nor argue more as Optimus continued to growl more, forcing him to grit his teeth and clench up his hands hard like boxer fists. But he also could see something else as he looked deeper in the depths inside Optimus' optics.

A fire.

A fire that consumed everything in its path, its rage crackling through the darkness as Optimus ran through it.

A cry for help.

Rodimus could've sworn that he heard a cry that tore through the fire. It sounded like coming from a human female... Then he saw how Optimus managed to save a young human as he protectively wrapped his arms around her in his chest as he threw himself out from the jaws of the fire. But then… the images vanished as Optimus shut his optics tight, biting hard on his bottom lip plate.

"I was responsible for her loss of her arms, Rodimus," he whispered softly. "And I made a promise to her to never let anyone else know about her arms without her permission…"

As if the air had escaped from his air tanks, Rodimus remained silent without battering an optic shutter, though his gaze went down to the floor. He refused to look up again as guilt clouded his spark.

_What the hell am I doing?, _he asked himself when he turned his gaze to Optimus' feet that were walking away from him, fast but steady.

He couldn't help himself to feel so horrible inside. He started to wonder as he walked towards the door and it slid up. He walked heavily after Arcee, Hot Shot and Ylva. Luckily for him, he wasted not much time when he found them. Hot Shot was sitting next to the med berth where Ylva lay with her dogs close to her. A warm blanket covered over her. Arcee was also sitting on the opposite side of the med berth. The young Prime gazed at the sleeping woman, and he saw one of the gray arms sticking out from the blanket with a sad frown.

"Oh, hi Roddy," Arcee greeted him. She quickly got up on her feet, walking towards him to embrace him a hug.

"How is she?" Rodimus asked after releasing himself free from the hug.

Hot Shot nodded, frowning. "She'll be fine. She just needs to rest a bit," he said. "Give her a couple days and she'll be the same as she's always been."

"I see…" Rodimus replied but fell into silence.

"Is everything alright?" Hot Shot inquired. He noticed something wasn't right with him.

"I'm fine…" Rodimus replied dryly with a growl. But that was a lie, which Hot Shot had no problem reading into it. As it happened, the Prime felt how the tears threatened to come back. His throat hardened as the burning feeling returned in his chest, forcing his spark to loosen hold its grip. He tightened his jaw while struggling to prevent from breaking up in tears again, Rodimus breathed through his nose plate slowly and deeply, though he did bite on his bottom lip plate that nearly drew Energon.

"You're not fine, kid," Hot Shot said.

"I said I'm fine! And stop calling me kid."

"Hey, hey, hey… I understand that you're upset and I don't wanna fight with you."

"I'm not upset. I'm fine," Rodimus snapped stubbornly, and then he quickly pivoted on his heel and stormed out from the Med Bay. He needed to be alone.

* * *

Finally alone.

Rodimus sighed for the tenth time when he arrived at his private quarters. All he met was nothing but silence, which he really appreciated now when he needed it much already.

The berth along the warm blanket wasn't far from him. The young Prime walked heavily towards the one place that would give him the comforting feeling to cry alone after a hectic day. Everything spun like an uncontrolled twister inside his processor. So much had happened to him, and he realized how awfully exhausted he was. He felt so mentally exhausted that he thought he would collapse any minute into recharge.

As Rodimus slowly sat on the edge of the berth and leant sideways, he finally started to cry. The cool and slow streaming of tears flowed down while he sniffled, breathing unsteady and his chest trembled hard by the pain within his spark. It hurt so much. He regretted so much for everything. The feelings of guilt and responsibility… it was just too much for him to carry. He'd wrapped the blanket around him like a youngling seeking warmth and the sense of safety swept over him warmly. He tried to recharge… but it didn't help much when the memories of Tracy returned.

"Tracy…" he whispered her name under his sniffling. "Tracy… I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry."

He found it so hard just to recharge. Rodimus kept moving to one side and the opposite on the berth, whimpering and sniffling. Recharging didn't help as he wished for. It forced him to reluctantly rise up off his berth, turning around and knelt down on his knees while he leant over the edge of the berth. His elbow gears touched on the edge as he clapped his hands tightly together.

"Tracy… If you're up there with whomever God or Primus," he started to pray. "I… I'm scared… I wish that you are with me now…"

Suddenly a gentle knock was heard from the door, capturing his attention and he released his hands free. Just then, the door slid open to reveal Arcee standing in the doorway. Rodimus must've forgotten to shut his door to automatically lock. He heavily rose up, glaring at the femme without blinking. The silence hung around them in the air as they stared at each other without saying a word or moving a limb.

But that didn't last long. The young Prime tensed when Arcee hurried towards him to hug him tightly just as he collapsed down and wept on her shoulder. They gently fell down on the floor.

"Sssh, Roddy," her soft voice cooed like a mother while she comforted him, gently patting on his back with a circular hand movement. "It's alright. I'm here. I'm right here with you."

"Arcee…" Rodimus sobbed under his breath. "Arcee, I'm scared…"

"I know," she whispered. "She'll be fine. Ylva's safe for now. Hot Shot is with her and not leaving even a second from her."

"But… It's… It's my fault."

"No, Roddy. It isn't your fault."

"But it is my fault! I was there when it happened, and I was doing nothing…"

"Don't blame yourself. That happened unexpectedly and you couldn't predict it."

"But…"

"No buts, Roddy… It has been too much for you. You need to recharge."

"I can't… Arcee…" he hiccupped. He then released himself free from the warm arms of Arcee, opening up his tearful optics and glared at her. "Can you… recharge with me? I want you to stay with me…"

"Of course. I'll stay with you," she said softly. The femme rubbed on Rodimus' cheek when she came closer to him and planted a soft kiss on his opposite cheek plate.

Together, they went to the berth and fell into comforting recharge as the young Prime hugged around the femme's chest, his head resting above her spark chamber while she stroke over his head and hugged him tightly. She hummed a melody that helped him to recharge better. The warmth from her felt so safe for him. Snuggling closer into her like a newborn sparkling, he eventually recharged deeply with Arcee's company.

"Rodimus…" Arcee whispered into his audio receptor and planted another soft kiss. "I love you."

"Thank you…" that was the last words coming out from the deeply recharging Prime.

* * *

**A couple days later**

The morning sun rose higher and higher over the mountains when Rodimus walked downhill towards the lake. He felt welcomed by the warmth from the sun as he gazed with narrowed optics on the lake that glittered like crystals. The sunlight was bright, making it hard to look straight without risking himself getting blinded. So he had to glance down on the rocky ground to avoid the rays and only the sharp sunlight was hurting his optics.

While he walked down, he was in his own world. Thinking on many thoughts on the short time that were about only one person: Ylva. Even if it had been a couple days already, and Ylva's recovery went well, he still felt awful inside. The shock he had experienced never fully left his processor.

On that morning, he'd heard that Hot Shot, his human partner and her dogs were outside on the lake for a morning walk. So he thought that he could be with them.

The barks from Kickan could be heard for several miles away as he arrived at the lake's edge.

There he saw them.

Hot Shot and Ylva were playing with the dogs by throwing sticks on the lake, and the dogs swam to pick up the sticks and returned back only to fetch again.

"Hello!" he called to them to catch their attention. He lifted up a hand in the air and waved.

"Tjena, kaa!" Hot Shot greeted him. "Come here!"

Feeling a little bit excited but still uncertain, Rodimus jogged to them. Once he approached them, the dogs got excited and galloped to him, greeting him with friendly wagging tails as they barked and howled up on him. He knelt down to greet them by patting them gently, letting them to sniff and lick on his index finger from his left hand. He smiled warmly to see Kickan so happy to see him again. He hadn't been able to spend some time with her, and already he found her as his favorite.

"Hi, Kickan," he gently poked on her that made her to fall on one side, the lapphund showed up her belly, begging him to rub there.

Giggling, he rubbed exactly on the same spot he did the last time, which Kickan appreciated much as she began to kick one of her hind legs. He started to chuckle when he suddenly felt a hand clapping on his shoulder. That forced him to stop rubbing as he gazed over at Hot Shot, who looked at him softly.

"It looks like Kickan has found her favorite cuddle-mech," Hot Shot joked.

"Yeah, she's very cute dog," Rodimus answered, grinning.

"Ja, she really is," Ylva said, looking up at him with folded arms. Then she quickly gazed at Hot Shot with an odd look on her face. "Shotty, kan du vara så snäll att låta oss vara? Jag vill prata med Stoffe-Puffe ifred."

"Såklart," the silver mech nodded understandingly. He turned around, walking away as he called the dogs to join with him, though Jokke, who turned out to be extremely attached and faithful to Ylva, refused to leave on her side.

The woman knelt down and used one hand under the old malamute's underjaw. "Jokkmokke, du behöver inte oroa dig. Jag klarar mig, gubben," she told him softly and determined, only to receive a complaining whine from the malamute that sat down stubbornly at his spot, glaring.

Knowing her malamute very well, Ylva knew Jokke wouldn't easily leave her alone because of his overprotective and faithful nature. He was as well a very typical one-man's dog who only cared for his owner and didn't care much of the others. He'd always been by her side since the first day she first met him and they'd been through a lot together since then. Ylva sank her shoulders down as she sighed when she rose up and looked after Hot Shot. By then, he along with the lapphund were already gone.

A silence hung in the air between them. The wind blew calm, spreading waves over the grass and creating frothy laps that shattered the clear mirror of the lake's surface. The woman turned her gaze to Rodimus and noticed that he had already sat down on the ground with legs pressed against his chest plates. She then walked towards him, but not before she had taken off her military camouflaged jacket and twisted the sleeves around her waist.

Rodimus couldn't help but to frown by the sight of her robotic arms. The arms looked so human, but the only difference was that they were made of gray metal. She wore one red linen, and even saw that the shoulder blades and the collar bones were made by metal. He frowned more thoughtfully when he felt something patting on his wheel ankle. Looking down, the Prime met the clear gray eyes.

"You alright?" Ylva questioned.

"I'm fine…" Rodimus replied. His voice sounded like a whisper.

She shook her head. "You're a terrible liar, you know that, right?"

He froze up in shock. How could Ylva easily tell that he was lying? Though… he knew he had to talk with her now that they were completely alone. He softened up as Rodimus offered a hand to Ylva, and she jumped up, allowing him to pick her up. Jokke hurried to sit next to Rodimus as he observed his owner watchfully. With Ylva close to him, he looked straight into her eyes and sighed. "I've been worried about you," he began. "I… I'm sorry for what happened to you. It was my fault that –"

"No, Stoffe-Puffe," Ylva cut him off. "It was not your fault. That seizure came without any warning… like all the seizures I get."

Once again, silence came between them. Rodimus moved his optics from her eyes to stare at the metal arms closely. Scanning through the arms, he could see how highly advanced they were. He could see different types of cables both connected to blood veins and the nerve system, thick muscle cables, gears and metallic bone structure that hid underneath the protective metal. It popped many questions, almost too many to handle for such a short time for him.

Who made the arms?

When did Ylva get them?

"What happened with you really, Ylva?" Rodimus gave the first question. For some reason, he couldn't take his optics from the arms nor could he stop looking at the queer necklace around Ylva's neck.

She looked up at him, her hand grasping the silver Celtic cross and started playing with it. "Stoffe-Puffe… I was seventeen years old when the accident happened. It occurred outside Karlskrona, my birth town in southern Sweden."

Rodimus' optics widened up a little, but didn't dare to interrupt while Ylva continued telling and playing on the iron chain of her necklace.

"All I remember was a fire. A fire that nearly killed me if I hadn't gotten saved in time…"

"By Optimus?" He cut in, though fell quickly back in silence again.

"Ja," Ylva nodded. "He came and saved me… I was badly injured with burn injuries. My arms had taken the worst of the injuries."

As he listened, Rodimus could only imagine how Ylva survived. Then the memory hit him almost instantly once he remembered Optimus. That he was the cause of the fire. Though, he still didn't want to interrupt until it was good enough to ask more.

"I remember Masse very well. I was crying in pain and he was above me. He was calling for help and he never left me until I fell unconscious. That's all I remember."

"Oh… I see," Rodimus sounded sad by hearing that. "Do you remember anything else?"

"Ja... I remember I woke up much later," Ylva continued. "When I did, I noticed immediately that something was wrong. I looked on my sides…"

"Yes?" Rodimus observed as Ylva suddenly crewed on her lip and closed her eyes, like she was struggling. But then she swallowed and looked back straight at him again. She looked very determined for him.

"I found out that both my arms were gone. Amputated. Up here," she motioned to the spot there the amputation occurred, which was the axel.

"Oh my…"

"Ja. When I discovered that they were gone, I was so shocked that I fled from the room in panic. I ran and ran, screaming until I stopped to hide myself in a very dark corner."

No interruption from Rodimus, except his faceplates softening.

"Then… I remembered a voice. At first, I was so scared but then I recognized it as he kept telling me to come out. So I slowly walked towards him." Then Ylva paused. Two fingers trailed over her chest. There, at a close range, Rodimus noticed something that he missed. Something thin and white between her breasts.

"Pardon me to ask but what's that on your chest?" He then asked gently. As it happened, Ylva suddenly avoided eye-contact. The Prime immediately regretted to ask. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

However, without saying a word, she slowly looked up at him again but not before she put a hand inside a pocket within her jacket and picked up something tiny in her hand. Rodimus widened up his optics in surprise to see that the tiny thing was an old photograph she was holding. "Stoffe-Puffe… can you keep a secret for me?" Now she sounded different.

He nodded. "Of course."

"Can you promise me that you'll never tell this for anyone else? You promise?" Ylva demanded him, though she didn't sound angry. It sounded more like she had mistrust but at same time she wanted to trust him.

This was something Rodimus wanted. To gain her trust. Another nod came from him. "I swear I'll never tell anybody."

"Good, for this is very personal for me," she explained quickly when she showed the photograph for him.

He narrowed his optics to get a clear sight on it, allowing his optics to zoom in until he got a clear view. He was puzzled to see a small, pinkish red figure with thin tubes attached on its arms and an air tube on its small nose. Also, a stitched wound lay straight over its tiny chest. As Rodimus inspected more on it, he soon realized that the figure was a premature human baby. "Is that…?" He didn't want to ask the question but something told him that he had to do. "Is that you?"

"Ja. That baby is me," Ylva nodded. "I was born prematurely at week 30, which is way too early. But I came out by a reason."

"By a reason?"

"Ja, my mom was severally ill so she had to make an urgent C-section," she explained. "And the doctors detected a heart defect inside me."

"A heart defect?" Rodimus got surprised again.

"Ja," she nodded as her answer. Then she grabbed her linen to pull it down, revealing a white and thin scar between her breasts. "This scar is all I have after my heart surgeries. My first one came shortly after birth, and then I made ten more surgeries as I grew up. The doctors did their best to fix the defect, and they did. Although…"

"Although what?"

"When I was eighteen years old, just before I got these arms, I got a heart failure. My old heart failed because of a rupture inside my heart. That caused internal bleeding."

That wasn't Rodimus expected to hear, and only hearing that shocked him up totally. "Oh my god… how did you survive that?"

"I survived thanks to Masse," she continued. "He was there when it happened and he immediately called for help. Also, I got my new heart quickly after less than fourteen days."

Then another pause came between them, though it didn't last long. "You want to know why I have severe epilepsy?" She unexpectedly questioned him. When she received a shake of his head, she explained. "That was the aftermath of my premature birth. I got my first seizure already at three years old, and it was a severe one. The doctors soon found out that I've got brain damage that were the results of both of my epilepsy and eventually my ADHD."

"My gosh," Rodimus' face saddened. "I'm so horribly sorry."

"Nah, I've been through worse, Stoffe-Puffe. And as can you see, I'm still alive."

"Yeah, me too. I've been through a lot things recently and I'm still in one piece."

"Hehe, yeah… you know, my wish is to live a happy life as best as possible," Ylva said. She stretched up her right hand in the air like she was trying to reach the sky as she looked up. "I want to live as long as I can reach throughout my life. I may be sick but I'm a fighter and I'm a survivor too. I'll fight back as long as I live."

Listening on the melodic voice, Rodimus was amazed to hear her saying that. She sounded so determined and so driven. He couldn't speak a word because he couldn't consider any thought of what to say next or do anything. The only thing he sensed was how speechless he got and how his spark pulsed fast within his chest. But he was so stuck on her that it was only Jokke who cut off their attention when he suddenly howled to alert them.

Just as it happened, Rodimus' proximity sensors began to alert for a fast incoming hostile. He looked up towards the sky, horrified at what was coming.

"Incoming!" he shouted just as he grabbed Jokke to then curl up into a ball with both Ylva and her malamute in his arms to shield them from the launched missiles that were fired from the F22 Raptor.

* * *

Oh dear! Looks like we're getting into trouble now. Just a quickly thing to say: Hope (Xavier's theme) suits great for Ylva's own theme music. It's just my opinion, but if you agree, then I'd be glad that you found it great. I hope you enjoyed so far!

**Translation**

Tjena, kaa – Hiya, man

Shotty, kan du lämna oss? Jag vill prata med Stoffe-Puffe ifred – Can you be pleased to leave us be alone? I'd like to talk with Stoffe-Puffe alone

Såklart – Of course

Du behöver inte oroa dig. Jag klarar mig, gubben – You don't need to worry. I'll be fine, old man


End file.
